The mystery of the 7 pearls
by Marialelml001
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. El equipo Chaotix se encuentra con una misteriosa perla, una chica que no recuerda su pasado y un gran misterio que involucra a otro mundo...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí Marialelml001 y este es mi primer fic, espero que me salga bien ya que nunca había intentado escribir uno, pero luego de pensarlo mucho me animé y decidí publicar una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada sobre el equipo Chaotix (no me sorprende viniendo de mi xD) y sobre un personaje creado por mi Mary the Squirrel. Antes de comenzar voy a aclarar algo de mi fic: aquí Mighty the Armadillo y Ray the Flying Squirrel son parte de los Chaotix, bueno Mighty siempre lo ha sido aunque no haya salido en muchos juegos y Ray lo es pero en los cómics de Archie.

¡Bueno sin más rodeos ahí les va!

No poseo ni a los Chaotix, ni a Sega, solo poseo a Mary the Squirrel.

Capítulo I: La perla que cayó del cielo y la chica misteriosa

Todo estaba tranquilo en la agencia de detectives Chaotix. Vector estaba sentado en su escritorio escuchando música realmente alta con sus audífonos, Espio meditaba en un rincón, Mighty se encontraba leyendo una revista en un sillón y a su lado se encontraban Ray y Charmy quienes estaban felizmente comiendo unas papas fritas. De repente, el hermoso silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio de Vector. Rápidamente Vector apagó su música y contestó el teléfono.

- Agencia de detectives Chaotix ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Dijo Vector al contestar el teléfono- Aja, si, si – decía Vector con una mirada extrañada- Si, vamos para allá.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Espio acercándose a Vector

-Era una señora que quería que investigáramos una piedra que apareció en su patio – dijo Vector

-¿Una piedra? – Preguntó Charmy - ¿Para qué quiere que investiguemos una piedra?

- Ni idea – respondió Vector- Pero parecía muy desesperada

-Bueno, sea lo que sea creo que tendremos que ir a ver- dijo Mighty poniendo a un lado su revista y poniéndose de pie.

El grupo salió de la agencia y se dirigió a la casa de aquella señora que les llamó. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuestionándose por la extraña reacción de la señora del teléfono. ¿Para qué alguien nos pediría que investigáramos una piedra? ¿Y por qué? Y mientras cada quien analizaba la situación, llegaron a la casa de aquella señora.

La casa era realmente grande, estaba pintada de color blanco y tenía un hermoso tejado rojo. Poseía un camino hecho de piedras que llegaba desde la acera de la calle hasta la entrada principal y a sus al rededores se podía observar un césped perfectamente cortado y hermosos rosales.

El grupo se acercó a la puerta principal y tocaron el timbre. Enseguida, un cisne blanco con vestido rosa les abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh! Ustedes deben ser los de la agencia de detectives Chaotix ¿No? – Dijo la cisne abriendo la puerta- Me llamo Clara y necesito que investiguen la piedra que está en mi jardín

Seguido de esto, Clara guió a los Chaotix a su patio trasero en donde se encontraba la piedra que tenían que investigar. Al llegar al patio trasero pudieron ver que era muy hermoso, había un frondoso naranjo con jugosos frutos en él y muchos rosales como los que se encontraban en la entrada. Casi de inmediato se percataron de que algo no cuadraba en la escena. En todo el medio del jardín se encontraba una extraña piedra esférica de color amarillo medio enterrada en el césped. El grupo se acercó a la piedra y Vector la sacó del agujero. Al sacarla pudo notar que no era muy pesada y que media aproximadamente unos 20 cm.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó Vector mientras sostenía la piedra en sus manos

- Parece una perla…pero amarilla- dijo Ray viendo de cerca la piedra

- No, es muy grande para ser una perla- dijo Espio inspeccionando la piedra

-Además, si fuese una perla ¿Cómo llegó al patio de la señora Clara? – preguntó Mighty

-Pudo caer del cielo- dijo Charmy señalando el cielo

- Hasta donde sé, la cigüeña lleva niños, Charmy- dijo Vector

-Es cierto que es ilógico que caiga una perla del cielo, pero creo que por ahora es la única explicación para esto- dijo Mighty señalando el agujero que había dejado la piedra anteriormente

-¿Han descubierto algo? – preguntó Clara acercándose a los detectives

- Pues si, como puede ver la piedra que cayó en su jardín era una especie de perla gigante amarilla y creemos que la perla cayó del cielo- dijo Espio

-Pero, ¿¡Por qué cayó en mi jardín? – preguntó Clara casi gritando- ¡Siempre me la paso tratando de mantener mi hermoso jardín en buen estado y luego llega esa cosa y lo arruina todo!

-Bueno señorita, cálmese llegaremos al fondo de esto – dijo Mighty tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer

-¿¡Qué me calme! ¿¡Cómo voy a calmarme con ese hueco en mi hermoso jardín!- Gritó Clara notablemente más enojada que antes

-Bueno…ehm, si descubrimos otra cosa sobre el origen de la perla…-Comenzó a decir Ray pero fue interrumpido por Clara

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber más nada sobre esa atrocidad!- dijo Clara empujando a los detectives fuera de su casa- ¡Llévense a esa perla fuera de mi propiedad y no quiero saber más nada de tema!- dijo luego de sacar literalmente a patadas a los detectives y cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Que carácter…-dijo Charmy mientras entraba volando a la agencia

-Si, esa señora estaba obsesionada con su jardín –dijo Ray mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-Si…-dijo Espio pensativo sentándose de nuevo en su rincón- Pero siento como si se nos hubiese olvidado algo…

De repente, todos pararon en seco recordando "eso" que se les olvidó.

-Olvidé cobrar…-dijo Vector sonriendo tímidamente

-Excelente, ahora no tenemos dinero para comer- dijo Espio

- Dejemos eso a un lado- dijo Mighty con la perla en la mano- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto?

-¿Crees que nos den una buena cantidad de dinero si la vendemos?- preguntó Ray señalando la perla

-Lo más probable- dijo Vector imaginándose con mucho dinero

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a ser ricos! – gritó Charmy volando por todo el lugar

De repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca del lugar. Los detectives dejaron la perla en el escritorio y salieron rápidamente a ver qué sucedía. A penas salieron pudieron ver el fuego y la destrucción que tenían lugar en la ciudad. Muchos robots iban volando por los al rededores de la ciudad entre los habitantes y el fuego, lanzando bombas y disparando a gente inocente.

-Esto huele a Eggman- dijo Vector enojado viendo la destrucción

-Será mejor que nos separemos y tratemos de detener a los robots- dijo Espio

-De acuerdo- dijo Vector- Tu y Mighty vallan por la calle Este, mientras que Charmy, Ray y yo nos vamos por la Oeste.

Luego de que Vector los dividiera en dos grupos, cada quien se fue a pelear con los robots.

-Con Vector, Charmy y Ray-

Unos robots cargados con armas y bombas se acercaron a los detectives, Vector reaccionó rápidamente y golpeo a tres robots que les apuntaban con su láser, otros dos robots se le fueron acercando por detrás a punto de dispararle, Ray al darse cuenta embistió a los dos robots con una patada voladora.

-Gracias, chico – dijo Vector

-No fue nada – dijo Ray mientras atacaba a otro robot que se le acercaba

- Se están acercando más robots- gritó Charmy señalando hacia un grupo de robots que se acercaban

-Oh…Rayos…-dijo Vector antes de empezar a luchar con los robots

-Con Mighty y Espio-

Unas aves robóticas embistieron a los dos detectives desde el aire, Mighty detuvo a una de las aves y la lanzó hacia una pared cercana, mientras que Espio esquivó ágilmente el ataque y le devolvió una patada que dejó al ave robot en el piso.

De repente, observaron a una de las aves robóticas atacar a una ardilla que se encontraba en el piso. Los dos detectives fueron rápidamente a ayudar a la chica, mientras que Espio atravesaba al robot con sus shurikens, Mighty ayudaba a la chica lastimada.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Espio luego de acabar con el robot

- Está desmayada, pero no tiene heridas graves- dijo Mighty cargando a la chica- será mejor que la llevemos a la agencia.

Mighty y Espio se encaminaron hacia la agencia sin saber que una figura misteriosa les seguía de cerca…

-Con Vector, Charmy y Ray-

Charmy atacó desde el aire haciendo que lo que parecía el último robot en pie fuese destruido.

-Muy bien, creo que esos fueron los últimos robots en esta área- dijo Vector viendo que ya no quedaban más robots

- ¿Para qué Eggman habrá mandado a estos robots si por aquí no hay ninguna Chaos Emerald?- preguntó Ray

- A mi no me sorprende – dijo Vector cruzando los brazos- ese viejo lo único que quiere es destrucción y conquistar Mobius.

Ray quedó un poco pensativo por la razón de por qué Eggman había enviado a esos robots, pero luego de escuchar las palabras que dijo Vector decidió no darle más vueltas al tema y se dirigió con Vector y Charmy de regreso a la agencia, pero lo que no habían notado es que desde el techo de uno de los edificios se encontraba una sombra que les siguió hasta la agencia.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen comentarios o críticas constructivas para saber si seguir o no mi historia, pero no sean muy duros.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias a Tifon the Hedgehog por su review, si soy sincera, apenas vi el review me puse a saltar de felicidad ya que a alguien le gustaba mi fic.

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo ¡Que lo disfruten!

Yo no poseo los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog, solo poseo a Mary the Squirrel

Capítulo II: Sin recuerdos

Apenas Vector, Ray y Charmy entraron a la agencia se encontraron con una ardilla hembra acostada en el sofá. La ardilla tenía un pelaje color vainilla y tenía puesto un leotardo negro manga corta, junto con un chaleco y un short rojo, botas negras y amarillas, guantes sin dedos negros con unos brazaletes amarillos y dos aretes negros en cada oreja.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué hay una ardilla en el sofá?- dijo Vector señalando a la chica dormida

- Unos robots la atacaron y como no podíamos dejarla ahí decidimos traerla a la agencia- explicó Mighty

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Charmy revoloteando cerca de la ardilla

-Pues, no tiene heridas graves- dijo Mighty- pero sigue desmayada

-¡Hey Chicos, vean esto! – gritó Espio

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Espio? – preguntó Ray

De inmediato Espio se acercó a ellos y les mostró la perla que habían encontrado antes, pero la única diferencia era que esta estaba brillando con mucha fuerza.

-Es realmente…hermoso…-dijo Ray viendo de cerca la perla iluminada

-¿Cómo hiciste para que brillara así? – preguntó Vector

-No sé, cuando me fijé en ella ya estaba brillando- explicó Espio

Todos quedaron en silencio viendo el resplandor de la perla, cada quien reflexionando sobre los sucesos del día y conectándolos al extraño fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Poco a poco, todos fueron dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica que dormía en el sofá.

-¿Ustedes creen que es esa chica quien hace brillar la perla? – preguntó Charmy

-Lo más probable- dijo Espio- La perla no brilló la primera vez que la vimos, pero ahora que ella está aquí la perla brilla

-Mmm…Esto es realmente extraño- dijo Vector rascándosela cabeza- Primero una perla cae en el patio de una loca por el jardín y ahora una ardilla desconocida aparece y hace brillar la perla

-Tal vez cuando despierte le podamos preguntar sobre eso- dijo Mighty

-Y será mejor que nosotros también descansemos un poco – dijo Espio viendo de reojo a Charmy y Ray quienes ya estaban adormilados

-Sí, hoy tuvimos un día muy agitado- dijo Vector estirándose- Es bueno que descansemos un poco

Así todo el grupo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, no sin antes trasladar a la ardilla a una habitación vacía que quedaba.

Al día siguiente:

Espio se levanto de su cama oliendo el delicioso aroma de huevos fritos y tocino, se estiró y fue al baño rápidamente para no hacer esperar a ese desayuno que se le hacía agua a la boca. Espio ya se dirigía a la cocina, pero apenas entró…

-¡Y aléjate de mi amor! ¡Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo! – cantaba Vector desafinadamente a todo pulmón con sus audífonos puestos y usando una espátula como micrófono- ¡No soy quien verdad parezco! ¡Y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo!

Espio quedó petrificado en donde estaba, sinceramente él no sabía si llorar o reírse. Volteó hacia una esquina y vio a Mighty con un celular grabando todo lo que hacía Vector y este ni se inmutaba.

-Genial, ahora se puso a cantar las canciones de Camila- dijo Charmy quien había llegado detrás de Espio

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no sigue cantando las canciones de Ricardo Arjona- dijo Ray adormilado quien también había llegado detrás de Espio

Luego del show de Vector, el grupo de detectives desayunó tranquilamente sus huevos fritos y tocino con unas cuantas tostadas. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Espio habló:

-Será mejor que veamos si le señorita ya despertó- dijo parándose y recogiendo los platos

-Dime, ¿Cómo alguien no se podría despertar luego de que Vector empezara a entonar sus armoniosos cánticos?- preguntó Mighty sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya despertó, Mighty?- preguntó Vector tratando de ignorar la pregunta de Mighty

-Como digas… Samuel Parra*…-dijo Mighty saliendo de la habitación

Mighty abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que habían dejado a la ardilla durmiendo. No era una habitación muy grande y sus paredes estaban todas blancas, al lado de la puerta había un ropero hecho de madera y en la pared de enfrente se encontraba una cama mediana con sábanas azules en la que se encontraba la ardilla, y a la izquierda de la cama había una mesita con una lámpara. Poco a poco, Mighty se fue acercando a la cama en la que estaba la ardilla y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando en sueños y que murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Mighty se sentó en el piso recostándose en la mesita y trató de escuchar lo que ella murmuraba, pero por más que trataba no lograba entender lo que decía. Mighty cerró los ojos y escuchando detenidamente las palabras que decía, pero luego de unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio. Mighty abrió los ojos y miró hacia la cama en la que estaba la ardilla y a cambio de eso recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Hey, espera ¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó Mighty sobándose la cabeza

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó la ardilla levantándose de la cama y poniéndose en posición defensiva

- Cálmate, no te haremos nada- dijo Mighty levantándose – Me llamo Mighty y esta es la agencia de detectives Chaotix

- ¿Agencia de detectives? – Dijo curiosa la ardilla- ¿y cómo llegué aquí?

- Pues te encontramos lastimada luego de uno de los ataques de Eggman y te trajimos para acá- explicó Mighty

-¿Eggman? ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó la ardilla a lo que Mighty en respuesta dio una mirada confusa

-¿No sabes quién es?- preguntó Mighty- ¿De dónde eres?

-Pues…yo…no puedo recordarlo…-dijo la ardilla- solo recuerdo que aparecí en un campo y que me dirigí a una ciudad cercana y luego unos robots me atacaron.

-Mmm…-dijo Mighty pensativo- ¿Te acuerdas de tu nombre?

La ardilla se puso a pensar y luego de unos segundos su rostro se iluminó.

-Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo la ardilla con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Mary

-Pues mucho gusto, Mary- dijo Mighty ofreciendo su mano la cual ella estrechó- Vamos abajo para que conozcas a los demás

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Mary

- Si, son mis compañeros de la agencia y mis mejores amigos- respondió Mighty

Mighty guió a Mary hasta la sala en la cual estaban todos los integrantes faltantes de los Chaotix. Sentado en su escritorio se encontraba Vector escuchando música, en una esquina estaba Espio meditando, mientras que Charmy jugaba con sus videojuegos y Ray veía una revista.

- Hey chicos, la señorita ya despertó- dijo Mighty llamando la atención de todos

- Mucho gusto – dijo Ray acercándose a ella- Me llamo Ray y soy el miembro más reciente de los Chaotix

-Yo me llamo Charmy y…- Charmy estaba a punto de presentarse cuando Espio lo empujó y se puso el en su lugar

-Me llamo Espio y soy el cerebro de este equipo – dijo Espio presentándose- Soy inteligente, guapo y además soy un ninja…-

-También eres un creído- dijo Charmy

-Bien, ahora viene el más importante- dijo Vector con aire de superioridad- Yo soy Vector y soy el líder de la agencia, a pesar de mi apariencia de malote tengo un gran corazón

-Si claro…-dijeron los demás miembros del Chaotix al unísono

-Bueno, pues mucho gusto- dijo Mary con una sonrisa- Yo me llamo Mary

-Bueno, señorita ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Vector

-No lo recuerdo- dijo Mary bajando la cabeza

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Espio curioso

-Al parecer, perdió la memoria- dijo Mighty

-¿Y no recuerdas absolutamente nada aparte de tu nombre?- preguntó Ray

-Lo único que recuerdo es que aparecí sola en un campo y luego me dirigí a una ciudad cercana en la que esos robots me atacaron- dijo Mary

-Este caso se está volviendo cada vez más extraño- dijo Vector

- Ahora que lo recuerdo…-dijo Espio de repente mientras buscaba algo en las gavetas del escritorio- ¡Aquí está!- dijo celebrando la perla amarilla mientras se acercaba a Mary- Dime ¿Está perla te parece familiar?

Mary se quedo pensativa un rato. Ella sabía que había visto esa perla en algún lado, pero no podía recordarlo. Siguió observando la perla detenidamente hasta que dijo:

-Me parece familiar, pero no recuerdo por qué

- Entonces, si descubrimos de donde viene la perla, descubriremos de dónde vienes tú, Mary- dijo Charmy volando alrededor de Mary

-Bien, entonces deberíamos empezar a buscar más pistas relacionadas con el caso- propuso Vector

-Sí y podríamos empezar en el campo en donde despertaste, Mary- dijo Espio- ¿Recuerdas en donde quedaba el campo?

-Sí, yo los guiaré- dijo Mary

Seguido de esto, todos los detectives junto con Mary se dirigieron al campo a buscar pistas. Mientras ellos se alejaban de la agencia, las dos entidades misteriosas que habían escuchado todo desde una de las ventanas, salieron a la luz observando como el grupo se alejaba.

-Ahora que perdió la memoria será más complicado- dijo el más alto que era una iguana de color verde manzana con espinas naranjas que recorrían su espalda, ojos carmesí y vestía unos guantes blancos con brazaletes negros y unas botas negras y plateadas

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Los seguimos?- preguntó el más bajo que era un canario con el pico y patas de color naranja, ojos carmesí y vestía una camisa roja con una carita feliz, guantes marrones y zapatos rojos y blancos (parecidos a los de Sonic)

- No, nosotros tenemos que informarle esto a Tardrok – dijo la iguana mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar

- Si tú lo dices…-dijo el canario siguiendo a la iguana

*Para los que no sepan, Samuel Parra es el vocalista de Camila

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen review para saber si les gustó o no.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Ya volví con la tercera parte del fic y gracias Kira-writer y a Tifon the Hedgehog por sus review.

Kira-writer: yo también leí tu profile y también me di cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común y también me parece triste que Mighty y Ray no aparezcan en casi ninguna historia del equipo Chaotix y por eso están aquí. Aaah y como gran fan de Jack que soy no me puedo perder Piratas del Caribe 4 claro está XD.

Tifon the Hedgehog: cualquier hora es buena para comentar así sea tarde XP y tranquilo no creo que a Mighty le doliera el golpe que le dio Mary…creo.

Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo

No poseo a Sega ni a los Chaotix (lamentándolo mucho), solo poseo a Mary the Squirrel

Capítulo III: En busca de las pistas

Mary guió a los Chaotix al campo en el que había despertado. Todo parecía normal, había hermosos y frondosos árboles con frutos variados en sus ramas alrededor de la zona, también se observaban bellísimos tulipanes y orquídeas en todos lados y el césped estaba perfectamente cortado. El grupo caminó a través del campo siendo guiados por Mary, quien parecía que realmente no sabía ni en donde estaba. Hasta que pudo recordar en donde cayó. Se acercó poco a poco hacia donde ella recordaba haber despertado, y llamó a los demás para que fueran junto a ella.

-Aquí fue, justo en este lugar- dijo Mary apuntando al piso, el cual tenía unas cuantas flores aplastadas y rastros de tierra con marcas y pisadas.

-Al parecer no hay nada extraño- dijo Ray viendo el lugar que señalaba Mary

-Mmm…-dijo Espio viendo detenidamente las marcas en la tierra- Estas huellas son muy grandes para que tu las hayas hecho, Mary- dijo señalando unas huellas de zapatos más grandes- Al parecer alguien más estuvo aquí

-¿Pero para que alguien vendría a este lugar?-preguntó Charmy

-Lo más seguro es que estaban buscando a Mary- dijo Vector

-¿A mí? ¿Y para qué?- preguntó Mary

-Tal vez por la conexión que tienes con esa perla- dijo Mighty

- Hasta que no consigamos más pistas no estaremos seguros de eso, aunque es lo más probable- dijo Vector

-Entonces, si hay alguien o algo suelto buscando a Mary y a la perla, creo que sería mejor que volviéramos a la agencia para asegurarnos de que la perla este a salvo- dijo Espio

-Sí, creo que eso sería lo más prudente- dijo Ray

-Además, todavía no sabemos de lo que es capaz esa perla- dijo Vector- Será mejor que nos apresuremos en regresar a la agencia

Luego de asegurarse de que habían revisado por completo el campo, los detectives junto con Mary se dirigieron rápidamente a la agencia. Al llegar Vector revisó que la perla siguiese en su lugar y para alivio de todos ahí estaba.

-Por lo menos nadie a tratado de robar la perla- dijo aliviado Espio

-Bien, supongo que la tendré que meter en la caja fuerte para que eso siga así- dijo Vector llevándose la perla

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos caja fuerte?- preguntaron todos excepto Mary

-Desde que Charmy no durmió por tres días luego de Halloween- dijo Vector llevándose la perla y dirigiéndose al sótano

-En otra parte Mobius-

En una oscura cueva lejos de la ciudad y de la civilización, se encontraban tres figuras conversando, aunque en vez de palabras más bien parecían susurros y de vez en cuando guardaban silencio y miraban a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no los estuvieran vigilando. Dos de esas figuras eran la iguana y el canario que estuvieron espiando a los detectives y a Mary y la tercera figura seguía sin mostrar su rostro ocultándose entre las sombras y manteniendo sobre sí un gran manto verde oscuro.

-Al parecer perdió la memoria y se está quedando con unos detectives- dijo la iguana

-Ya veo, por lo menos sabemos dónde está- dijo el encapuchado con una voz ronca- Debemos recuperar rápido la Destiny Pearl antes de que ellos se nos adelanten…

- Si tanto le preocupa ¿Por qué no nos manda a buscarla y ya?- preguntó el canario

-Eso sería muy arriesgado, pequeño Taph- dijo el encapuchado al canario- Si ellos les descubren podrían ponernos al descubierto

- Pero entonces, ¿Qué haremos anciano? –preguntó la iguana

-Como ya dije, es muy arriesgado ir mientras ellos están en la agencia, así que cuando todos se vayan puedes entrar a la casa y salir sin que te vean- dijo el encapuchado

-Bien, entonces será pan comido – dijo confiada la iguana

-No te confíes demasiado, Roger- dijo el encapuchado dirigiéndose a la iguana- Debes ser precavido, recuerda que son detectives

-Sí, como tú digas anciano-dijo Roger dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva- Vámonos Taph, tenemos una perla que robar…

-En La agencia de detectives Chaotix-

-Jaque mate- dijo Mary desinteresada por decimocuarta vez

-¡No puede ser! – gritó Vector golpeando con sus puños la mesa- ¡¿Cómo es posible que me ganes en ajedrez 14 veces seguidas?

-No sé… ¿Por qué es más inteligente que tú?- dijo Mighty con sarcasmo mientras se escuchaban risas de sus compañeros

Vector solo gruñó en respuesta.

-¿Saben? En vez de andar perdiendo tiempo jugando ajedrez deberíamos investigar más sobre el caso- dijo Espio quien estaba apoyado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados

-¿Pero en dónde buscamos?-preguntó Ray- No hemos encontrado ninguna pista que nos ayude a seguir con el caso

-Tal vez le puedan preguntar a un geólogo sobre la perla- dijo Mary

-Es una buena idea…-dijo Vector – Pero como hay personas sospechosas buscando la perla, es peligroso que hablemos sobre ella

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Mary-Pero si no descubrimos de donde proviene la perla no podemos continuar

-¿Entonces no podremos hacer nada?- preguntó Charmy

-Por ahora no- dijo Mighty- Pero si buscamos en libros que contengan información sobre perlas tal vez podamos descubrir algo

-¡Pues claro!- dijo Vector- ¡Si sabemos mas sobre perlas de seguro podríamos descubrir si es una perla artificial o verdadera!

-Entonces vamos a buscar en la biblioteca- dijo Ray

-¿Por qué nunca vamos a buscar pistas en playas o dulcerías?- preguntó Charmy algo desanimado

-Porque si fuese así, nunca terminaríamos el caso- dijo Mighty

Mientras todos hablaban, Espio se había quedado viendo fijamente una de las ventanas de la agencia, desde hace rato había sentido que alguien los observaba desde afuera de la agencia, pero no había podido ver a nadie. Espio se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y miró hacia los lados buscando a un posible intruso, no pudo ver nada pero sabía que alguien estaba ahí.

-Hey, Espio- Vector llamó al camaleón - ¿Sucede algo?

-Alguien nos observa…-dijo Espio viendo por la ventana

-No seas tan paranoico-dijo Vector despreocupado- De seguro no es nada más que tu imaginación

-Esto es serio, Vector-dijo Espio volteándose hacia el cocodrilo- Si en verdad hay alguien vigilándonos lo más probable es que sepan que tenemos la perla.

Vector se acercó a la ventana y observó el exterior para poder encontrar a los susodichos espías, pero tampoco pudo ver nada.

-Pues, yo no veo nada de nada- dijo Vector

-Yo tampoco los veo, pero sé que están ahí- dijo Espio

- ¡Vector, Espio! ¿No vienen a la biblioteca?- dijo Mighty quien se acercaba a ellos

- Según Espio, hay alguien que nos está vigilando- dijo Vector- Y piensa que puede que sepan que tenemos la perla

-¿Y qué tal si vamos a revisar los alrededores para asegurarnos que no hay nadie?- preguntó Mighty

-No es mala idea-dijo Espio- Así estaremos seguros de que no robaran la perla

-Bien entonces asegúrense de que no quede ninguna ventana abierta y que la puerta trasera esté cerrada- dijo Vector-Yo voy a revisar de que la caja fuerte esté bien sellada

-De acuerdo- dijeron Espio y Mighty al unísono

Luego de que aseguraron de que las puertas y ventanas estaban bien cerradas y de que la caja fuerte estuviese completamente sellada, todos salieron a revisar los al rededores de la agencia buscando a los espías.

-¿Estás seguro de que hay alguien escondiéndose por aquí, Espio?- preguntó Charmy desde el cielo

-Completamente- contestó Espio

-Pues yo no consigo nada- dijo Ray quien estaba en la copa de un árbol

-Ni yo…-dijo Mary que estaba justo debajo del árbol

-Creo que no hay nadie- dijo Mighty

-Al parecer era solo tu imaginación, Espio- dijo Vector

-Qué extraño…-dijo Espio cruzándose de brazos- Juraba que alguien nos estaba observando

-Bueno, ya hemos buscado por todos lados y no hay nada-dijo Vector- Creo que ya podemos irnos sin ningún problema ¿no?

-Sí, supongo-dijo Espio volviendo a ver a su alrededor

Cuando terminaron de revisar los alrededores de la agencia, el equipo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para investigar sobre las perlas. En el momento que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, los dos espías que había sentido Espio salieron de su escondite.

-Por fin se largaron…-dijo Roger

-Un poco más y nos descubren- dijo Taph cargando un bolso en su espalda

-Por supuesto que no, a mí jamás me descubren- dijo Roger acercándose a una de las ventanas de la agencia de detectives- Vamos será mejor que nos apresuremos, Taph

-Si- dijo Taph siguiendo a Roger

-Estos tipos se aseguraron de cerrar bien las ventanas…-dijo Roger observando la ventanas-Como sea, pásame la barra pata de cabra-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Taph

-Aquí tienes- dijo Taph pasándole lo que había pedido

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Roger logró abrir la ventana. Rápidamente entró en la agencia de detectives seguido de Taph. Roger y Taph fueron en dirección al sótano y entraron a este. Todo estaba oscuro y las escaleras se perdían en una infinita negrura, también se podía oler el hedor a viejo en el aire y al pisar los escalones, estos rechinaban fuertemente. Roger miró a su derecha y encontró el interruptor de la luz, el cual presionó para que la habitación quedara iluminada.

-Bueno, busquemos esa caja fuerte- dijo Roger bajando las escaleras de la habitación ya iluminada

-Al parecer escondieron la caja fuerte…- dijo Taph mirando a su alrededor

Roger vio la habitación, había algunos papeles esparcidos por todos lados, un estante lleno de libros empolvados a su derecha y unas cuantas cajas selladas al lado izquierdo de la escalera. También, en muchas partes de la habitación se podían observar bolsas negras y telarañas, y en un rincón un escritorio cubierto con una sábana blanca con una caja llena de revistas y otra llena de CD'S encima. En la habitación habían muchas cosas, pero ni rastro de la caja fuerte.

-Veamos Taph, si fueras un feo y tonto cocodrilo detective, ¿En donde esconderías una caja fuerte?- preguntó Roger sarcásticamente a su compañero

-Supongo que en un lugar realmente obvio –dijo Taph igual de sarcástico levantando la sábana que cubría el escritorio y debajo de ella se encontraba una caja fuerte de unos 40cm.

-Bien hecho, Taph- dijo Roger sacudiéndole las plumas de la cabeza a su compañero- Lo único que falta es abrirla- dijo al mismo tiempo que pegaba sus oídos (o donde se supone que están) de la caja fuerte y giraba la rosca para abrirla.

Luego de unos segundos la caja fuerte se abrió, adentró habían muchos dulces y chocolates amontonados, dos bolsas llenas de dinero y al final estaba la tan buscada perla, la cual brillaba intensamente dentro de la caja fuerte.

-Aquí estas preciosa…-dijo Roger con una sonrisa maliciosa

*Bueno hasta aquí dejo el tercer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews que gracias a ellos me animan a seguir con la historia.

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la cuarta parte del fic y muchas gracias a Kira-writer y a Tifon the Hedgehog por sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, sé que hay más gente que lee mi fic pero no me dejan review ¬¬

Bueno, dejando eso a un lado ahí les va el siguiente cap!

No poseo al Sonic Team, solo poseo a los personajes que yo creé

Capítulo IV: ¿Un simple cuento de hadas?

Los detectives junto con Mary iban de camino a la biblioteca. Espio no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás ya que tenía un mal presentimiento y Mary parecía estar totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Después de caminar un rato se encontraron en frente de un gran recinto de color crema con una escalera de piedra y puertas de vidrio. Alrededor tenía una pequeña muralla echa de piedras y algunos árboles. Al entrar en la biblioteca, observaron el gran lugar lleno de estantes con libros y mesones, en algunos lugares se podían ver personas leyendo, estudiantes buscando desesperadamente las respuestas de sus tareas y niños viendo libros infantiles, y todo en un silencio sepulcral. Justamente a la derecha de la puerta por la cual acababan de entrar los detectives, se encontraba un gran escritorio en el cual estaba sentada una eriza púrpura la cual vestía una camisa manga larga gris, una falda negra, zapatos de tacón negros, una corbata roja, que estaba muy concentrada mascando chicle y leyendo una revista.

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo Vector acercándose a la eriza- Estamos buscando un libro

-¿De qué tipo?- preguntó la eriza desinteresadamente mientras dejaba la revista de un lado

-Alguno que tenga que ver con geología- dijo Vector- Específicamente que tenga que ver con perlas

-Busque en el pasillo 12- dijo la eriza dándole una última mirada de aburrimiento a los detectives antes de seguir leyendo con su revista

-Se nota que este trabajo se le hace muy difícil a la señorita eriza- dijo Ray sarcásticamente cuando ya se habían alejado de la eriza

Los detectives se dirigieron al pasillo 12, que estaba conformado por unas hileras realmente largas de estantes llenos de libros.

-Son muchos libros- dijo Charmy sorprendido

-Si nos dividimos podremos revisar todos los estantes más rápido- dijo Espio

-Bien, entonces tú y Ray irán a revisar en el fondo, Mighty y Mary buscaran por aquí y yo y Charmy buscaremos en la parte media del pasillo- dijo Vector

Cada quien se fue con su pareja a buscar un libro que les ayudara a saber más sobre las perlas…

-Con Espio y Ray-

Ray volaba en la parte más alta de los libreros mientras buscaba un libro sobre las perlas, mientras que Espio leía tranquilamente un libro sobre las piedras preciosas, justo en la sección de perlas, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que de solo pensar en que un ladrón pudo haber robado la perla le preocupaba mucho. Ray se dio cuenta de que Espio estaba preocupado y decidió hablar con él.

-Oye Espio, ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ray acercándose a el camaleón

- Tengo un mal presentimiento…- dijo Espio cerrando el libro

- ¿Sobre haber dejado la perla sola?- preguntó Ray a lo que Espio respondió asintiendo- ¡Pero revisamos todos los alrededores de la agencia y no había nadie!

-Lo sé, pero…

-¡Vamos, Espio! ¡No te preocupes tanto!- dijo Ray interrumpiéndolo- De seguro la perla está a salvo en la caja fuerte

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que me haya preocupado mucho por la perla ya que no sabemos que poderes tiene y por eso tal vez me lo he imaginado- dijo Espio aunque no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía

-Bien, entonces sigamos buscando- dijo Ray con una sonrisa mientras volaba de regreso a la parte alta de los libreros

Espio estaba completamente seguro de que no se había imaginado nada, pero no quería seguir dándole vueltas al tema, así que decidió tomar otro libro del estante y comenzar a leerlo para mantener ocupada su mente y no pensar en la perla.

-Con Mary y Mighty-

Mighty se encontraba leyendo un libro realmente gordo, mientras que Mary estaba parada frente a uno de los libreros con una mirada pensativa y algo triste. Mighty levantó la vista de su libro y vio a Mary frente al estante sin hacer nada, cosa que le pareció extraño.

-¿Sucede algo, Mary?- preguntó Mighty

-¿Qué? Ah, no, nada- dijo Mary saliendo de su trance

-Parecías algo triste- dijo Mighty cruzando los brazos

-No es nada- dijo Mary tratando de disimular su tristeza con una sonrisa

-Si te preocupa algo solo dilo- dijo Mighty

-Bueno, es que me puse a pensar que si no encontramos el origen de la perla, jamás sabré quien soy- dijo Mary bajando la cabeza- Además de que no sé a dónde ir, ni tampoco sé como ganaré dinero para comer

-Tranquilízate, que de eso nos encargamos nosotros- dijo Mighty con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Mary mirando a Mighty- ¿Pero no seré una carga mientras ustedes investigan?

-Para nada- dijo Mighty poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mary- De hecho, tal vez hasta nos puedas ayudar con algunos casos

-¿Entonces puedo ser parte de los Chaotix?- preguntó Mary ilusionada

-Bueno sí, creo que a Vector no le importará…-dijo Mighty encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- gritó Mary

-¡Shhhh!- dijeron muchas personas que se encontraban sentadas en un mesón

-Perdón…-dijo Mary apenada-Muchas gracias, Mighty- dijo abrazando al armadillo

-No fue nada-dijo Mighty devolviéndole el abrazo

-¡Bien, entonces como nueva integrante de la agencia de detectives Chaotix tengo que dar lo mejor de mí!- dijo Mary mientras sacaba un libro de uno de los libreros- ¡Pongámonos a trabajar!

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo Mighty mientras volvía a abrir su libro y seguía con su lectura

-Con Charmy y Vector-

Vector se encontraba leyendo con cara de fastidio un libro sobre perlas y a su lado se encontraba una gran pila de libros, los cuales ya había leído, mientras que Charmy revoloteaba por todos lados buscando un libro.

-Charmy…en todo este tiempo no has leído ni un solo libro…-dijo Vector sin quitar su vista del libro

-Es que todos son aburridos, en ninguno hay dibujos- reprochó Charmy

-Charmy, recuerda que estamos en un caso muy importante- dijo Vector mirando a la abeja- Además, ninguno de estos libros son para niños

-Por eso es que son aburridos- dijo Charmy volviendo a la búsqueda de un libro divertido

Vector solo suspiró y volvió a su aburrida lectura. Luego de unos segundos escuchó que Charmy le llamaba.

-¡Vector mira! ¡Encontré un libro que parece divertido!- dijo Charmy colocando el libro frente a los ojos de Vector

-¿La leyenda de las 7 Destiny Pearls? – Preguntó Vector

-¡Sí! ¡Y mira, tiene dibujos!- dijo Charmy abriendo el libro a lo que Vector quedó estupefacto con la imagen que estaba en el

En el libro se podía apreciar un dibujo de una perla de color amarillo que estaba brillando y debajo de ella tenía escrito: "Destiny Pearl amarilla: Trueno"

-Es exactamente igual a la perla que tenemos en la agencia…- dijo Vector agarrando el libro

-¿En serio?-preguntó Charmy viendo detenidamente la imagen

-Bueno, es una gran coincidencia que las dos sean amarillas y brillen- dijo Vector

-¿Y qué más tiene? – preguntó Charmy

Vector pasó las páginas del libro y observó que después de esa perla habían otras perlas de diferente color y seguían el orden de amarillo, rojo, verde, naranja, azul, blanco y negro.

-Al parecer hay otras perlas o como les llaman aquí Destiny Pearls- dijo Vector viendo las otras perlas- Está la Destiny Pearl roja: Fuego, la verde: Madera, la naranja: Tierra, la azul: Agua, la blanca: Aire y la negra: Metal

-Entonces en total son 7- dijo Charmy- Son parecidas a las Chaos Emeralds

-Sí, pero al parecer tienen un poder diferente- dijo Vector viendo las paginas anteriores a las perlas- Pero muchas de las paginas están arrancadas…

Charmy observó el libro y se percató que lo que decía Vector era cierto, muchas de las páginas del libro habían sido arrancadas, entre ellas algunas antes de las imágenes de las perlas y casi todas las del final. En total habían unas 25 páginas de 60, 14 páginas para parte de la historia, 4 para las imágenes de las perlas y 7 que contaban partes de una guerra, pero por desgracia, no aparecía el lugar de origen de las perlas, ni para que servían, ni ningún nombre en específico, ya que muchos aparecían en las paginas arrancadas y otros habían sido tachados con tinta negra.

-Esto es realmente extraño, no puedo creer que los de la biblioteca no se hayan percatado de esto- dijo Vector – ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Creo que encontramos algo!- gritó Vector por lo cual muchas personas lo mandaron a callar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué conseguiste?- preguntó Espio mientras se acercaba a Vector junto con Ray

- ¿Conseguiste algo, Vector?- preguntó Mighty quien llegaba junto con Mary

-Si, Charmy consiguió un libro algo extraño- dijo Vector mostrándoles el libro

-¿La leyenda de las 7 Destiny Pearls?- preguntó Espio – Vector, esto es un libro de fantasía

-Sí, pero observa- dijo Vector mostrándole la imagen de la perla amarilla

-Es igual a la perla que encontramos- dijo Ray viendo la imagen

-Aunque también puede que sea una coincidencia ¿no?- dijo Mighty

-Sin duda alguna, pero otra de las cosas extrañas es que a este libro le han sido arrancadas muchas páginas- dijo Vector mientras les mostraba el libro completo

-Pues sí que es extraño- dijo Mary- Pero no tenemos pruebas de que tenga que ver con la perla que está en la agencia ¿O sí?

- No, pero es muy extraño que ambas sean tan parecidas- dijo Vector

-Entonces tal vez podamos tomar en cuenta este libro para saber que es esa perla y de donde viene- dijo Espio

-Bien, entonces será mejor que pidamos este libro y nos lo llevemos a la agencia para investigar un poco más- dijo Ray

-Sí, y espero que no nos echen la culpa por el estado del libro- dijo Espio – Pero viendo lo "laboriosa" que es la bibliotecaria, no me sorprendería que ni se inmutara de que le faltan paginas

Los detectives se dirigieron una vez más hacia el escritorio en donde se encontraba la eriza y al llegar se encontraron a la "trabajadora" bibliotecaria mascando chicle mientras hablaba por celular.

-Y yo le dije "O sea que nula eres" y ella me responde…

-Disculpe…- dijo Vector interrumpiendo

-Te llamo luego, Tina-dijo la eriza con fastidio colgando su celular- ¿Qué desea?

-Quisiéramos llevarnos este libro- dijo Vector mostrando el libro a la eriza

-Lo siento pero el nombre de ese libro no está en el sistema- dijo la eriza mientras revisaba la computadora que estaba a su lado

-¿Está segura de eso?- preguntó Mighty

-Completamente, lo más seguro es que alguien lo haya olvidado y otra persona lo metiera en los estantes- dijo la eriza desinteresada

-¿Y nos lo podemos llevar?- preguntó Espio

-Sí, con tal de que si se meten en líos por robo no me metan a mí- dijo la eriza haciendo una bomba con el chicle

-Esto…de acuerdo- dijo Espio

Luego de la extraña conversación con la eriza, los detectives volvieron a la agencia para investigar a fondo el libro y relacionarlo con la perla que habían conseguido. Al llegar a la agencia, Vector bajó al sótano para sacar la perla de la caja fuerte, pero al abrirla no se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-Imposible…-dijo Vector viendo el interior de la caja fuerte completamente vacía

*Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews porque si no, no seguiré con la historia…bueno miento, si la seguiré pero con menos animo.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo del fic y muchas gracias a Kira-writer y a Tifon the Hedgehog por sus reviews

Bien aquí les dejo el cap!

**NO** poseo nada, solo mis personajes

Capítulo V: Los ladrones

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se han robado todo!- gritó Ray viendo el interior de la caja fuerte vacía

-¡Hasta se robaron los dulces y el dinero!- dijo Vector sollozando

-Genial, ahora no tenemos ni perla, ni dulces y estamos quebrados…-dijo Mighty en un suspiro

-Al parecer si habían espías en los alrededores…-dijo Mary

-Creo que te debemos una disculpa por no creerte, Espio- dijo Ray

-Eso será para después- dijo Espio – Por ahora lo primordial es encontrar a los ladrones

-¿Pero cómo los encontraremos?-preguntó Mary- Todo está en perfecto estado, no hay huellas ni marcas, no hay nada

-Tal vez por el lugar en donde entraron hayan dejado alguna marca – dijo Mighty mientras empezaba a escuchar la risa de Charmy quien revoloteaba por el sótano

-Sí, eso es probable- dijo Espio quien también empezó a escuchar la risa de la abeja

-Entonces tendremos que buscar en todas partes de la agencia para encontrar el lugar por el cual esos ladrones entraron- dijo Vector con una vena saliente en su cabeza mientras Charmy revoloteaba a su alrededor riéndose

-Pero todavía me pregunto, ¿Para qué querrán esa perla? – Preguntó Ray tratando de ignorar la risa de Charmy- Se nota que es muy importante y que vale millones, pero también está ese extraño resplandor de la perla y su tamaño no es normal

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo Mary ignorando completamente la risa de Charmy- Esa perla debe significar algo o debe tener algún tipo de poder…

-Tal vez esa perla si este relacionada con el libro que encontraste, Vector- dijo Espio tratando de no clavar a la abeja en la pared con un shuriken

-Sí, puede que estén relacionadas…-dijo Vector antes de explotar, literalmente, de enojo por la molesta risa de la abeja- ¡Charmy! ¡¿De qué tanto te ríes?

-¡Es que conseguí una pluma y es muy suave!- dijo Charmy riendo mientras ondeaba una pequeña pluma amarilla- ¡Y hace cosquillas! ¡Mira! – dijo mientras se acercaba a Vector y empezaba hacerle cosquillas en la nariz

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Bien, si hace cosquilla! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Para! ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué pares!- dijo Vector agarrando la mano de la abeja y deteniendo la pluma

-Espera un segundo…-dijo Espio llevándose la mano a su barbilla-¿En donde conseguiste esa pluma, Charmy?

-Cerca de la escalera- dijo Charmy inocentemente señalando la escalera

-Entonces, ¿Habías encontrado una valiosa pista y no dijiste nada?- dijo Mighty cruzando los brazos

-Pues…Uhmmm….-decía Charmy tratando de pensar en algo para no meterse en problemas

-Mejor déjalo así- dijo Mighty en un suspiro

-Al parecer el ladrón era algún tipo de ave amarilla- dijo Espio con la pluma en sus manos

-Tal vez sea un canario-dijo Mary

-Lo más probable…- dijo Espio viendo la pluma

-Y al parecer debe ser un canario muy joven por el tamaño de esta pluma- dijo Vector observando la pluma

-Tienes razón, esta pluma es algo pequeña, debe ser de un canario de 8 o 7 años- dijo Mighty

-Pero dudo que un niño de 8 o 7 años pudiera entrar en la agencia, encontrar la caja fuerte, abrirla y robar todo lo que hay en ella solo- dijo Ray

-Tienes razón, de seguro alguien más le ayudó a robar la perla- dijo Vector

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que uno de los ladrones era un canario de 8 o 7 años- dijo Mary

-Bien, lo único que nos falta es descubrir quién era el otro y encontrarlos- dijo Vector- Será mejor que nos separemos y busquemos pistas

-¿Esa frase la sacaste de Scooby Doo?- preguntó Charmy

-¡Solo busca por donde entraron los ladrones y ya!- gritó Vector

Luego, cada quien buscó dentro y fuera de la agencia de detectives buscando el lugar por el cual entraron los ladrones para revisar si habían dejado algún tipo de pista que les ayudara a descubrir quienes eran y en donde se encontraban. Buscaron en las escaleras, en la sala, cocina, baño, techo, en los alrededores, en cada cuarto, pero no encontraban nada de nada.

-No puedo creer que ya no hayan más pistas que esa pluma- dijo Mighty recostándose de una pared justo al lado de una ventana

-Tiene que haber alguna otra pista, es imposible que solo dejen una pluma – dijo Espio

-¿Pero en qué otra parte buscamos?-preguntó Ray recostándose en la pared del otro lado de la ventana- Ya hemos recorrido toda la casa

-¿Ya buscaron en esa ventana?- preguntó Mary a lo que Ray y Mighty se miraron y luego respondieron al unísono:

-No…

-Que grandes detectives…-dijo Espio sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a la ventana

Espio notó que el seguro de la ventana estaba desclavado, abrió la ventana y observó que en el alféizar se encontraban unas grietas como si hubiesen forzado la ventana con una herramienta para que abriera.

-Así que por aquí entraron…- dijo Espio viendo las marcas en el alféizar

-Al parecer forzaron la ventana para poder entrar- dijo Mary

-La ventana tenía un seguro puesto, no creo que un canario de 8 o 7 años pudiera tener tanta fuerza como para desclavarlo- dijo Mighty

-Tienes razón, pero todavía no tenemos pruebas de que alguien más entró a la agencia- dijo Espio

-¡Hey! ¡Por aquí encontramos algo!- gritó Charmy entrando a la habitación- ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan!

El grupo siguió a Charmy hasta afuera de la agencia en donde se encontraba Vector observando el piso con una lupa

-¿Estas quemando hormigas?- preguntó Mary acercándose a Vector

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Vector- Charmy y yo encontramos unas huellas desconocidas aquí, lo más seguro es que sean de los ladrones

Espio se acercó un poco y observó más de cerca las huellas en el piso que estaban formadas por agua enlodada, una de las huellas era del tamaño de un zapato de talla grande de un adolecente y las otras eran más pequeñas, como las de un niño.

-Estas huellas pequeñas deben de ser del canario y estas otras más grandes deben ser de su compañero- dijo Espio señalando las huellas

-Entonces ya sabemos que eran dos- dijo Ray- Ahora lo único que nos falta es encontrarlos

-Mmm… las huellas están enlodadas y mojadas, lo que significa que debieron de haber venido de un lugar húmedo- dijo Vector

-¿El pantano?- preguntó Mighty

-Exacto- dijo Vector

-Hay un pantano a unos 5 km de aquí, tal vez estén cerca de ese lugar- dijo Ray

-Bien, no perdemos nada con ir hasta allá- dijo Vector- ¡Vamos al pantano!

El grupo de detectives se dirigió hacia el pantano en busca de los ladrones que les habían robado la perla, el dinero y los dulces…

Al llegar, observaron todo el terreno lleno de canales de agua pantanosa turbia con algas verde oscuro flotando en todos lados, también en sus aguas había manglares retorcidos de gran tamaño y matorrales de color verde oscuro, además de sus altos árboles que impedían el paso de la luz al sombrío pantano.

-Sean todos bienvenidos al pantano más colorido y luminoso del mundo- dijo Mighty sarcásticamente

-Agradezcamos que no es de noche- dijo Mary viendo el cielo o lo que se podía ver de él

-¡Bueno equipo, comencemos a buscar a esos delincuentes!- dijo Vector entusiasmado levantando su puño al cielo

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos haciendo lo mismo que Vector y poniéndose a buscar pistas por el pantano

1 hora después…

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡No podemos encontrar nada con toda esta agua pantanosa!- dijo Vector lamentándose

-Ya estoy cansado, quiero irme de aquí- se quejó Charmy

-Creo que tengo algo dentro de mi zapato-dijo Mighty con asco

-Me muero de hambre…-dijo Ray mientras le gruñía el estómago

-¡Algo me rozó la pierna!- dijo Mary levantando su pierna izquierda

-Ustedes son realmente patéticos…-dijo Espio suspirando- No puedo creer que todos ustedes se quejen de… ¡Waaauuh! - antes de poder terminar Espio cayó en una parte más profunda del pantano y quedó todo embarrado de agua pantanosa, lodo y algas

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te ves ridículo!- río Mary

-¡Espio parece el monstruo del pantano!- río Charmy

-¡Ya cállense!- gritó Espio con una vena saliente en su cabeza todavía enlodado

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí Espio?- preguntó Ray señalando algo que estaba pegado en el cuerno de Espio

-Parece ser un envoltorio de chocolate- dijo Espio tomando un pedazo de papel celofán azul de su cuerno

-Son iguales a los envoltorios de los chocolates que estaban en la agencia- dijo Vector viendo de cerca el papel

-Y dudo que sea coincidencia que haya un papel tirado por aquí igual-dijo Mighty- Deben haber pasado por aquí

-¡Bien entonces sigamos adelante!- dijo Vector entusiasmado levantando su puño al cielo, otra vez

-¡Sí! – dijeron todos menos Espio haciendo lo mismo que Vector

-Y hace unos segundos se estaban quejando…-dijo Espio suspirando y poniéndose a buscar a los ladrones

-En otra parte de Mobius-

En la misma cueva oscura en la que se encontraban charlando los ladrones con el encapuchado, había una gran perla blanca de unos 2 m. en la cual aparecía una imagen de los detectives Chaotix en el pantano. Delante de la perla estaba el encapuchado observando las imágenes.

-¿No me habías dicho que era pan comido, Roger?- preguntó el encapuchado sin dejar de mirar las imágenes en la perla

-No todo fue mi culpa- dijo Roger quien estaba detrás de él viendo de reojo a su compañero

-¡No me eches toda la culpa a mí!- dijo Taph entre deprimido y enojado

-Bueno, no fui yo quien dejó plumas y envoltorios en el camino ¿o sí?- dijo Roger amargamente

-Perdón…-dijo Taph casi en un susurro con la cabeza gacha

-No le eches toda la culpa al chico, además tú eras el encargado de la misión- dijo el encapuchado dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, hasta pararse justo en la puerta - Ahora tendrás que buscar la manera de alejarlos de aquí…-dijo viendo el pantano que estaba justo debajo de la montaña en la que se encontraban

-Si bueno, como sea- dijo Roger con fastidio- ¿Pero qué haremos con Mary?

-Por ahora que se quede con esos detectives, luego veremos como la traemos para acá- dijo el encapuchado

-Bien, entonces voy a alejarlos del pantano – dijo Roger saliendo de la cueva - ¿Vienes Taph?

-¿Aaah? No yo mejor me quedo aquí- dijo Taph un poco desanimado

-Como quieras- dijo Roger- ¡Bueno viejo, nos vemos luego!- dijo despidiéndose del encapuchado y saltando de la montaña hacia el pantano

El encapuchado miró hacia abajo viendo como Roger bajaba ágilmente la montaña. Poco a poco miró hacia el cielo y suspiró volviendo a meterse en la cueva.

*Hasta aquí dejo el quinto capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen review, mensajes, comentarios o como quieran llamarle, el punto es que digan "me gusta" o "no me gusta" (preferiblemente lo primero) por favor!

Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Me retrasé un poco pero ya volví con el siguiente capítulo del fic, y muchas gracias a Kira-Writer y a Tifon the Hedgehog por sus review!

Ok aquí les va el cap!

Yo no poseo Sega….todavía

Capítulo VI: Lucha en el pantano

Los Chaotix se encontraban caminando por las aguas turbias del pantano, tratando de no tropezar con alguna raíz de los manglares y evitando caer en partes profundas para no quedar como Espio.

-Ya pronto va a anochecer- dijo Mary de repente mirando al cielo (o lo que se veía de él a través de los árboles), que en efecto ya estaba tornándose de color rosado y naranja

-Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos a la agencia y sigamos buscando mañana- dijo Ray

-Sí, pero de seguro que para ese entonces los ladrones ya se habrán ido- dijo Espio

-Tienes razón…-dijo Ray recapacitando

-Es cierto que los ladrones ya se habrán ido para mañana, pero pude ser peligroso estar en este pantano por las noches- dijo Vector

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos buscando?- preguntó Charmy

-Lo mejor sería que siguiéramos en línea recta hasta llegar a la montaña y acampar allí- dijo Mighty señalando la montaña que estaba frente a ellos no muy lejos de donde estaban

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Mary

-Me parece un buen plan- dijo Vector- Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que oscurezca

Dicho esto, los detectives se dirigieron hacia la montaña sin saber que estaban a punto de encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los ladrones.

-En el pantano, no muy lejos de los detectives-

Roger iba atravesando el pantano ágilmente, subiéndose a los árboles y saltando de uno en uno sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-_Me pregunto por qué Tardrok no quiere traer de una vez a Mary con nosotros…_-pensaba Roger mientras se paraba en la copa de un árbol-_¿Qué está planeando ese viejo?_

De repente los pensamientos de Roger fueron interrumpidos por un ruido debajo de él.

-¡Hey Roger!- gritó un erizo de color turquesa y ojos azules que vestía una pañoleta atada al cuello naranja, un cinturón color cobre con una brújula atada a él, guantes blancos y zapatos color cobre y naranja

-¿Ah? – dijo la iguana viendo hacia abajo- ¡Hey Kreg! ¿Pudiste cumplir la misión?

-Sí, ahora mismo me dirijo a informarle todo a Tardrok- dijo el erizo de nombre Kreg-¿Y tú para dónde vas?

-Tengo que encargarme de unos detectives-dijo Roger suspirando

-¿Los que están con Mary?- preguntó Kreg

-Esos mismos – dijo Roger

-Ya veo…Bueno entonces cuando vuelvas te informaré de todo- dijo Kreg retomando su camino hacia la montaña

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo Roger quien también volvía a tomar su camino hacia los detectives

-Volviendo con los Chaotix-

-Creo que ya debemos estar cerca de la montaña- dijo Mighty

-Eso espero, ya quiero dormir- dijo Charmy bostezando

-Yo lo que tengo es hambre…-dijo Mary sollozando

-¿Tú piensas con el estómago, no?- preguntó Espio sarcásticamente mientras se volteaba a ver a la ardilla detrás de él

-¿Y tú con que piensas? Ni cerebro tienes- dijo Mary sonriendo burlonamente

-Te ganó- dijo Mighty aguantando la risa a Espio

-Cállate…-dijo Espio dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la montaña, pero cuando apenas había dado un paso, una raíz de un manglar le agarró el tobillo y lo levantó en el aire- ¿¡Qué es esto!- gritó mientras sacaba una kunai y cortaba la raíz que lo sostenía

-¿¡Qué se supone que pasa!- gritó Ray viendo como los árboles y manglares se sacudían y atacaban con sus ramas y raíces

-¡Alguien está controlando los árboles!- gritó Vector mientras azotaba con su cola las ramas que trataban de atacarlo

-Esto es realmente malo…-dijo Mighty mientras arrancaba las raíces que le atacaban

Mientras los detectives luchaban contra las plantas, Roger se encontraba observando todo desde la copa de un árbol sosteniendo en su mano derecha una perla de unos 20 cm de color verde, la cual brillaba intensamente con una hermosa luz verdosa.

-¡Son demasiadas!- gritó Charmy tratando de luchar con las ramas que lo atacaban

-¡Cada vez aparecen más!- gritó Mary quien pateaba las raíces fuera de ella

-¡No podremos luchar contra ellas por mucho tiempo!- gritó Espio lanzando sus shurikens a las raíces que lo atacaban

-¿¡Vector, qué hacemos!- gritó Mighty mientras alejaba a las ramas de él con un puñetazo

-¿Qué harán? ¡Pues largarse!- dijo una voz arriba de ellos

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Ray mirando hacia las copas de los árboles

-¿Yo? Pues me llamo Roger, Roger the Iguana, mejor conocido como el ladrón de perlas- dijo la iguana bajando del árbol y aterrizando en el agua elegantemente

-¿Ladrón de perlas? Tú eres el compañero del canario ¿No?- dijo Vector

-Sip, si lo soy- dijo Roger caminando hacia los detectives- Ahora que lo saben, les pediré amablemente que den media vuelta y se larguen del pantano

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Charmy

-¡Tú nos robaste la perla, el dinero y los dulces y ahora venimos a recuperarlos!- dijo Ray

-Los dulces ya se los comió mi compañero, el dinero lo gasté y la perla no se las daré- dijo Roger con una sonrisa burlona

-Si no nos la das, entonces te la quitamos- dijo Vector decidido

-Además, ¿Para qué quieres la perla?- preguntó Roger- Ni si quiera sabes lo que es

-No sabemos lo que es, pero esa perla nos puede ayudar a descubrir el pasado de nuestra compañera- dijo Mighty apuntando a Mary

Roger fijó la mirada en Mary la cual lo miraba con cierto enojo. Al ver su cara, Roger cambió su cara de burla a una más seria y triste, aunque trató de disimularlo.

-Pronto lo recordará…-dijo Roger en tono misterioso

-¿Cómo lo recordaré?- preguntó Mary un tanto confundida

-Quien sabe…-dijo Roger mientras daba media vuelta- Por su seguridad, lárguense de este pantano

-No nos iremos hasta que nos expliques que piensas hacer con la perla- dijo Ray

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Roger mirando sobre el hombro a la ardilla

-Si nos incumbe, nosotros encontramos la perla y queremos saber para qué sirve- dijo Espio

-La encontraron, mas no les pertenece- dijo Roger dándose la vuelta y mirando al camaleón

-¿Y a ti te pertenece? – preguntó Espio cruzándose de brazos

-A ustedes sí que les gusta darle vueltas al tema ¿No?- dijo Roger riéndose ignorando la pregunta de Espio- Si siguen insistiendo tendré que sacarlos a la fuerza del pantano

-Quiero ver que intentes sacarnos- dijo Vector firme

-Como quieras- dijo Roger sonriendo maliciosamente

Roger extendió su mano al frente con la palma hacia el cielo y justo encima de ella apareció un resplandor verde que fue tomando la forma de un perla.

-Veamos que tanto duran…-dijo Roger mientras hacía que la perla brillara más intensamente y haciendo que los árboles y manglares volvieran a tomar vida

-Esa perla es igual a la que teníamos, solo que esta es verde- dijo Espio viendo la perla que reposaba en la mano de la iguana

-Si mis sospechas son correctas, esa perla debe ser la misma perla verde que sale en el libro, la perla de la madera- dijo Vector

Apenas Roger escuchó lo que dijo Vector se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-¡Por favor! ¿Vas a creer lo que sale en un estúpido libro?- dijo Roger con una sonrisa burlona

-Según lo que dice el libro, esas perlas se llaman Destiny Pearls- dijo Vector ignorando a la iguana- Hay 7 de ellas ¿No?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – preguntó Roger un poco nervioso

-También aparece que para cada una hay un guardián- dijo Vector a la vez que todos quedaban sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban-¿Eres uno de ellos?

- ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Esta piedra es artificial!- gritó Roger tratando de convencer a Vector

-¿De verdad? A mí no me parece artificial- preguntó Vector señalando la perla que estaba encima de la mano de la iguana

-Ustedes sí que son estresantes…- dijo Roger macabramente mirando el suelo- No tengo más opción que eliminarlos a todos- apenas terminó de hablar, todas las plantas del lugar se movieron violentamente hacia todos lados

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Charmy mirando como los árboles cada vez se volvían más altos y retorcidos

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Mary viendo como las raíces de las plantas empezaban a rodearlos

-¡¿Qué piensas hacernos? – gritó Mighty a la iguana

-Liquidarlos…-dijo Roger mientras que todas las raíces y ramas se amarraban alrededor de los detectives cubriéndolos por completo- Si me hubieran hecho caso nunca hubiera pasado esto- dijo antes de que las raíces se sumergieran en las aguas del pantano sin dejar rastro de los detectives

-Roger, te dije que los ahuyentaras, no que los mataras- dijo la voz del encapuchado a través de la perla

-Tranquilízate anciano, no van a morir – dijo Roger dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la montaña- Por lo menos Mary no…recuerda que no soy como "ellos"

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo la voz del encapuchado- Pero la próxima vez no seas tan brusco

-Aja…-dijo Roger fastidiado mientras caminaba por el pantano

-Recuerda que si salen lastimados gravemente pueden haber problemas- dijo la voz del encapuchado

-No me sermonees, viejo- dijo Roger cansado de escuchar al encapuchado

-Bueno, bueno- dijo la voz- Apresúrate en llegar a la cueva, Kreg nos trajo noticias muy interesantes…

-Sí, si ya voy-dijo Roger apresurando el paso

*Muy bien, hasta aquí dejo el cap. Este capítulo me salió un poco corto, pero que le voy a hacer, la cabeza no me dio para más :S

Por favor dejen review! Al que deje review le doy un chocolate! (el cual me lo como yo xD)

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Me tardé un poco pero por fin subo el cap siguiente y muchas gracias a Kira-Writer y a Tifon the Hedgehog por sus review y como yo lo prometí, compré 2 chocolates y me los comí =D

Bueno como sea, ahí les va el cap

No poseo Sega, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

Capítulo VII: El avión que se estrelló

Roger entró tranquilamente a la cueva en donde se encontraban sus compañeros y la gran perla.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí- dijo Roger sonriendo- ¿Cuáles son esas interesantes noticias?

-¿Recuerdas los robots que atacaron la ciudad cuando llegamos? – preguntó Kreg quien estaba sentado en el piso justamente delante de la perla

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Roger un tanto confuso

-Bien, al parecer esos robots no son de quienes habíamos pensado, sino que son de un tal Eggman que se la pasa atacando las ciudades de este mundo- dijo Kreg – Y al parecer a través de unos de sus inventos detectó nuestra llegada y aunque trató de matarnos, luego de que "ellos" atacaran una de sus bases nos ofreció su ayuda para destruirlos y quedarnos con las perlas

- Suena muy amable de su parte que nos quiera ayudar, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Roger pensativo

- Y no eres el único- dijo el encapuchado quien se encontraba justo detrás de Roger junto con Taph

-¿Entonces qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Roger al encapuchado

-Aceptar su ayuda- dijo el encapuchado

-Pero Maestro, puede que sea un engaño – dijo Kreg acercándose al encapuchado

-Lo sé, por eso si noto algún tipo de peligro simplemente nos alejaremos de él- dijo tranquilamente el encapuchado

-Pero Maestro, usted mismo vio a los robots que ese hombre tiene en su poder y si no podemos controlar la situación podríamos poner en peligro a la Master Pearl – dijo Kreg muy serio

-Tranquilízate… todo saldrá bien…- dijo el encapuchado mientras caminaba hacia la gran perla que estaba en la cueva- Ahora informales sobre la otra noticia, Kreg

-¿Otra noticia? ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Taph que al parecer no sabía nada sobre la otra noticia

-Bueno, miren este articulo en el periódico- dijo Kreg sacando un recorte de periódico de quien sabe dónde y mostrándoselo a Roger y Taph

-"Los G.U.N encuentran una extraña nave no identificada que se estrelló cerca de su base en Central City, adentro de la nave encontraron a 2 individuos, ambos todavía sin identificar. Se cree que puede haber otras naves sin identificar en los alrededores de Central City y por ello los G.U.N están recolectando información sobre cualquier nave y/o individuo sospechoso o no identificado para interrogar el lugar de procedencia tanto de la nave estrellada como de los individuos dentro de ella"- leyó Roger

-¿Y por qué nos debe interesar una nave estrellada?- preguntó Taph

- Pues, no te interesa en nada…-dijo Kreg mientras que Roger y Taph le miraban confundidos- Por cierto, ¿Viste la imagen de la nave estrellada?

De inmediato Roger y Taph centraron su vista en la imagen del recorte, se podía ver claramente un gran espacio de tierra en el cual había una nave, o mejor dicho un avión parecido a un McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet (Nota: si no lo busco en internet ni sé que es xD) de color plateado brillante con líneas rojas en cada punta de las alas y en cada lado de la cabina se hallaba inscrita en color rojo los números "048" seguida de lo que parecía ser el sello de el rostro de un dragón de frente. Al verlo tanto Taph como Roger quedaron estupefactos.

-E-esta nave…-logró a decir Roger en su asombro- ...N-no s-son de….

-¿L-la armada… d-de T-toerius?- dijo Taph con un visible temor

-Me temo que si…- dijo Kreg con seriedad

-Y yo que pensé que esas "noticias muy interesantes" eran buenas- dijo Roger decepcionado

-Y ahora con la armada en el planeta y con esos tipos de G.U.N metiendo sus narices en el asunto se nos será difícil mantenernos desapercibidos- dijo Taph en un suspiro

-Tranquilízate…Todo saldrá bien…-dijo el encapuchado sin apartar la vista de la gran perla

-En las afueras del pantano-

Ya todo había oscurecido en las afueras del pantano y nuestros detectives favoritos (o por lo menos los míos) ya se habían despertado luego del incidente con la iguana.

-Creo…cof… que me tragué una…cof… alga…-dijo Mary mientras tocia tratando de sacar esa tal alga de su garganta

-Seguimos vivos…que bien….-dijo Ray claramente mareado

-Pero ahora estamos fuera del pantano y no sabemos la ubicación de ese tal Roger- dijo Espio tratando de limpiar su cuerpo que estaba lleno de algas

-Por lo menos ya sabemos que son esas perlas, la identidad de uno de los ladrones y algunas pistas sobre el pasado de Mary- dijo Vector sonriente

-¿A si? – preguntaron todos menos Vector y Espio como si no estuvieran enterados de nada

- Mejor volvamos a la agencia y se lo explicamos ahí- dijo Espio en un suspiro

Los detectives se fueron del pantano y se dirigieron hacia la agencia para conversar sobre todo lo que habían descubierto en relación al caso en el que estaban metidos. Ya habían caminado bastante cuando divisaron la agencia a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

-Al fin llegamos – dijo Ray con cansancio

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo Mighty estirándose

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Espio recogiendo un periódico que se encontraba justo en la entrada de la agencia

-A eso le llamamos periódico, Espio- dijo Mary sarcásticamente mientras entraba a la agencia seguida de Charmy y Ray

-Ya sé, pedazo de retrasada- dijo Espio enojado entrando a la agencia- Estoy hablando de la noticia que está en primera plana

-¿Eh? Déjame ver- dijo Vector quitándole el periódico a Espio- A ver, aquí dice: "Los G.U.N encuentran una extraña nave no identificada que se estrelló cerca de su base en Central City, adentro de la nave encontraron a 2 individuos, ambos todavía sin identificar. Se cree que puede haber otras naves sin identificar en los alrededores de Central City y por ello los G.U.N están recolectando información sobre cualquier nave y/o individuo sospechoso o no identificado para interrogar el lugar de procedencia tanto de la nave estrellada como de los individuos dentro de ella"-leyó Vector algo interesado

-¿Crees que tenga relación con el caso?- preguntó Mighty entrando a la agencia y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

-Lo más seguro- dijo Espio sentado en su típico rincón

-Entonces ¿cuáles son esas pistas sobre mi pasado? – preguntó Mary quien estaba sentada en el sofá tomando un refresco junto con Charmy que jugaba con un Nintendo DS que sacó de quien sabe donde

- Bueno, primero que nada creo de alguna forma u otra estas relacionada con esos ladrones que robaron la perla- empezó a decir Vector hasta que Mary interrumpió

-¿Qué estoy relacionada con esos tipos? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Mary enojada

-Tal vez Vector tenga razón- dijo Mighty- No sé si te diste cuenta, pero cuando esa iguana te vio su expresión se volvió algo triste

-Tal vez el te conocía…-dijo Ray pensativo

-Tal vez eran amigos…-dijo Charmy también pensativo sin apartar la vista de su juego

-Tal vez eras su novia…-dijo Espio desde su rincón antes de recibir una violenta patada de Mary

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Mary enojada

-Bueno, lo que sabemos es que te conocía- dijo Vector- Y si te conoce es porque viene del mismo lugar del que tú vienes

-Ya veo…-dijo Mary pensativa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco

Todo quedó en silencio por unos minutos, lo poco que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de cada uno y los sonidos que provenían de los juegos de Charmy.

-Oye Vector… ¿Esas perlas en verdad son las mismas que salen en el libro?- preguntó Ray de repente

-Ni idea…-dijo Vector encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero tú le dijiste a la iguana que eran Destiny Pearls- dijo Charmy sin apartar la vista de su juego

-Eso lo dije para ver cómo reaccionaba- dijo Vector simplemente

-Ya entiendo- dijo Espio quien se acababa de recuperar del golpe de Mary- Le dijiste eso para poder comprobar su reacción y decir si ese libro era solo fantasía o era realidad

-Exacto – dijo Vector sonriendo y cruzando los brazos

-¿O lo dijiste simplemente por qué se te ocurrió?- preguntó Mighty

Vector al escuchar eso empezó a sudar y empezó a hacer una extraña sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de reír naturalmente, lo cual era imposible.

-¿C-como s-se-sete oc-ocurre t-tal cosa? –dijo Vector tratando de reír naturalmente

-Conociendo al personaje, de seguro es lo más probable- dijo Mighty mientras los demás detectives (menos Vector) asentían

-¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Todos a dormir!- dijo Vector desesperadamente mientras veía un reloj que estaba en la pared

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos ese reloj?- preguntó Ray mientras era empujado por Vector hasta su habitación

-Ni idea- dijo Vector quien se acababa de inmutar de que ese reloj no estaba ahí antes- Bueno no importa, todos a dormir- Hecho seguido empezó a empujar a Ray, Charmy y Mary a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que Mighty y Espio los seguían detrás

-Espera un segundo…-dijo Mary haciendo que todos se pararan- ¡Ni si quiera hemos cenado!

-¡No me importa! ¡Así gastamos menos comida!- dijo Vector- ¡A dormir!

-¡Eres un tacaño!- dijo Charmy

-Apuesto a que cuando nos durmamos él se comerá todo- dijo Mighty

Mientras todos iban a regañadientes a sus respectivas habitaciones, muy lejos de ahí 2 entidades misteriosas planeaban sus próximos movimientos en una oscura y misteriosa habitación en la que solo habían 2 pequeñas sillas en la que ellos estaban sentados, una pequeña mesita entre las 2 sillas con una jarra de té y dos tazas y una pantalla gigante frente a ellos que abarcaba toda la pared y que mostraba una imagen desde afuera de la cueva en donde se encontraba la gran perla.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan…-dijo una voz femenina que estaba sentada en una de las sillas viendo la pantalla- Mientras que esos tipos de G.U.N buscan el origen de los aviones se toparan con esos rebeldes…

-Exacto, y lo único que nos falta es hacer que esos rebeldes se rindan y devolverlos a Toerius- dijo una voz masculina que estaba sentada en la otra silla viendo la pantalla- Amenos claro que antes de que esos tipos se rindan los de G.U.N los maten…

-¿Y qué hacemos con la ardilla?- preguntó la voz femenina a la vez que en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de Mary durmiendo en su cama

-Dejémosla por ahora, de todos modos no recuerda nada- dijo la voz masculina

-Tienes razón…-dijo la voz femenina- Pero eso también lo podemos usar a nuestro favor…

*Bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap y perdón por haberme tardado tanto es que estaba algo ocupada… bueno mejor tarde que nunca, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review o si no (saca una bazuka) les va a ir mal…

(Con la bazuka en la mano) Gracias por leer ^^


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Muy bien esta vez me tardé demasiado, pero bueno el punto es que subí el cap. En fin, muchas gracias a Kira-Writer y a Tifón the Hedgehog por sus review!

Sin más que decir, ahí les ve el cap!

¿Ya saben lo que voy a decir, no?

Capítulo VIII: Aparece una misteriosa chica 

Miró a su alrededor, todo era oscuridad y no podía distinguir entre arriba y abajo, o si estaba flotando en la nada o estaba parada en un suelo completamente negro. Observó sus manos enguantadas, las veía perfectamente, como si la oscuridad pasara de ella. De repente sintió que alguien más se encontraba cerca. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor hasta encontrar a una figura de espaldas a ella que traía un manto verde oscuro encima. Al verlo echó a correr hacia él, pero por más que corría, en vez de sentir que avanzaba, se sentía cada vez más lejos. Poco a poco, el encapuchado se dio la vuelta y desapareció como si solo hubiese sido un holograma.

Paró en seco sin saber lo que había sucedido, se dio la vuelta y allí vio a otras tres figuras, cada una separadas las unas de las otras. Una de las figuras la conocía. Justamente al frente de ella se encontraba de espaldas la iguana que la había atacado en el pantano, tenía los puños apretados y se veía realmente furioso, a la derecha de éste se encontraba un pequeño canario con camisa roja, zapatos rojos con una franja blanca y guantes marrones, que estaba también de espaldas a ella mientras lloraba ruidosamente, y a la izquierda de la iguana se encontraba un erizo turquesa con una pañoleta naranja atada al cuello, un cinturón de color cobre con una brújula encadenada a él, guantes blancos y zapatos color cobre y naranja, que también estaba de espaldas a ella, solo que éste estaba echado en el piso y tenía múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, parecía como si estuviese muerto. Ella trató de acercarse al erizo que estaba herido, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con el encapuchado, por más que se corría, no se movía. De repente, los tres personajes desaparecieron al igual que el encapuchado.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Esas personas en realidad habían estado allí o era solo su imaginación? Y si habían estado allí ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Ella también iba a desaparecer? ¿O se iba a quedar encerrada para siempre? Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y estaban empezando a desesperarla, cerró los ojos y se arrodilló en el suelo sin saber que más hacer. Repentinamente abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, ahí justamente parada delante suyo, estaba una figura sombría con una un manto púrpura muy oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo. No podía ver su rostro, pero sentía que la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Ven, no tengas miedo de mí- dijo una dulce y pasiva voz femenina que al parecer provenía de la figura en frente de ella.

Poco a poco se puso de pie, no sabía si confiar en aquella figura que apareció de la nada, había algo que no le parecía bueno, pero no tenía nada que perder.

-Ven – dijo la misma voz de antes

Ella se fue acercando poco a poco hacia la figura encapuchada cuando de repente, ésta la agarró de forma violenta por un brazo mientras mostraba una colmilluda y tétrica sonrisa.

-¡Ven con nosotros!- gritó la figura con una voz macabra mientras dejaba al descubierto sus ojos desorbitados y mostraba su gran, torcida y siniestra sonrisa.

Ella trató de gritar pero no podía, su voz se había ido. También trató de escaparse de aquel ser demoniaco, pero por más que trataba de zafarse de su atadura, las garras de aquella figura apretaban cada vez más fuerte su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?- dijo la figura de forma macabra mientras reía alocadamente

La risa de esa figura demoniaca resonó en todo el oscuro lugar y parecía como si cada vez se volviera más y más fuerte.

Mary abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama mientras respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, estaba sudando. Miró a su alrededor y aseguró que estaba en su habitación. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar normalmente. La espantosa risa de ese ser demoniaco todavía se escuchaba como un eco en su cabeza.

-Fue solo… un sueño…-dijo Mary en un suspiro

De repente se asustó al escuchar a alguien tocando a su puerta, pero se calmó luego de escuchar la voz de quien tocaba.

-Hey Mary, el desayuno está servido- dijo Mighty detrás de la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Mary

Mary saltó fuera de su cama, se quitó su pijama que consistía en una camisa amarilla pastel y un pantalón holgado gris, se puso su traje habitual y salió de su cuarto directo al baño. En el camino podía oler en el aire el delicioso aroma a panqueques, así que decidió apurarse para agarrar una buena porción. Mary se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y saludó a Ray y Espio, que estaban sentados en la mesa y a Vector quien estaba haciendo los panqueques. Mary fijó su vista en Vector, que al parecer tenía una reserva infinita de mezcla para panqueques, ya que tenía como 5 torres hechas y no se le acababa la mezcla.

-¿De verdad comen tanto en esta casa?- preguntó Mary viendo las enormes pilas de panqueques que formaba Vector.

-Pues sí, aunque la verdad la mitad de todo esto es mío, lo demás se lo reparten ustedes- dijo Vector simplemente

-Como tragas…- murmuró Mary

Luego de un rato Mighty entró a la cocina junto con Charmy quien empezó a revolotear por toda la cocina mientras gritaba "¡Panqueques, panqueques!

Cuando a Vector se le terminó su ya no infinita mezcla para panqueques, sirvió en cada plato de sus compañeros una porción aceptable de panqueques, aunque de todos modos ellos no quedaron satisfechos con eso, ya que él tenía el triple de cada uno. A pesar de las múltiples quejas de los demás detectives, Vector no compartió su desayuno con nadie más poniendo la excusa de que "Como yo soy el más grande de aquí, yo como más, además YO soy el jefe" y sin poder hacer más nada, los demás detectives siguieron con su desayuno.

-En otra parte de Mobius-

En la misma oscura cueva en donde se encuentra la perla gigante, el encapuchado y Kreg se hallaban conversando sobre sus próximos movimientos y como evitar que los G.U.N. y la armada de Toerius los encontraran. En ese momento Roger y Taph se encontraban lejos de la cueva, cosa que el encapuchado agradeció.

-Tal vez ese Dr. Eggman nos pueda ayudar a ocultarnos de ellos- dijo Kreg pensativo

-Pude ser- dijo el encapuchado pensativo- Si aceptamos su ayuda y creamos una alianza firme con el Dr. Eggman, puede que nos pueda ayudar con eso.

-Aunque de todos modos debemos ser precavidos con ese hombre- dijo Kreg serio- No conocemos al Dr. Eggman del todo y tal vez nos pueda traicionar…

-Tienes toda la razón, pero créeme, dudo que pueda con todos nosotros- dijo el encapuchado

-Tiene razón, maestro, pero usted también vio esos robots que tiene en su poder- dijo Kreg seriamente- Aunque pudimos con todos ellos la última vez, nunca se sabe que otras cosas puede tener bajo la manga

-Tienes razón, estoy al tanto de todo eso, Kreg- dijo el encapuchado caminando hacia la puerta de la cueva- Por eso quiero que te quedes aquí y protejas a la Master Pearl mientras yo voy a conversar con el Dr. Eggman

-¡Per eso puede ser muy peligroso! ¡No le dejaré ir!- dijo Kreg interponiéndose en el camino del encapuchado- ¿Qué sucedería si usted muere?

-¿Qué sucedería si yo muero? – Se preguntó en voz alta el encapuchado- Pues nada, con o sin mí ustedes deben regresar a Toerius y cumplir con la misión, además confío en que tú sabrás bien lo que se debe hacer

Sin más que decir, Kreg suspiró y se apartó del camino del encapuchado e inmediatamente éste siguió caminando hacia la salida de la cueva, pero antes de salir se voltio hacia Kreg diciendo:

-Casi se me olvida, no le vayas a decir nada sobre esto a Roger o a Taph

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirles nada?- preguntó Kreg pero no hubo respuesta ya que el encapuchado se había marchado

Kreg soltó otro suspiro y se volteó a ver la gran perla que se encontraba iluminando la cueva y se quedó observándola por un buen rato.

-Volviendo con los detectives-

Mary soltó un largo y somnoliento bostezo mientras leía un libro titulado "1000 formas de fastidiar a un camaleón ninja" y tomaba un refresco de cola en el sofá. A su lado estaba Charmy jugando con sus videojuegos y Ray quien veía jugar a Charmy. Espio estaba sentado en su típico rincón meditando, Vector estaba sentado en su escritorio con los ojos cerrados y Mighty estaba apoyado en una pared pensativo.

-No se me ocurre nada para seguir con el caso- dijo Vector en un suspiro abriendo los ojos

-¿Qué tal si sigues leyendo ese libro que estaba en la biblioteca?- preguntó Mary sin apartar la vista de su libro

- Ya lo he leído más de 500 veces y no encuentro nada que pueda ser relevante para el caso- dijo Vector

- ¿Y si volvemos al pantano? – preguntó Charmy poniendo su videojuego en su regazo

- No creo que sea buena idea, a menos que quieras ahogarte claro- dijo Vector

-Tal vez debamos seguir buscando por los alrededores para asegurarnos de no haber dejado atrás ninguna pista- dijo Ray

-Puede ser una opción- dijo Vector

-O mejor dicho, la única opción que tenemos- dijo Mighty

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que volver a leer el libro y buscar más pistas en el lugar donde Mary despertó- dijo Espio

-De acuerdo, entonces ya está decidido- dijo Vector levantándose de su escritorio- Espio, Mighty y Charmy se quedan aquí tratando de descifrar el libro, mientras que Ray, Mary y yo vamos a el lugar donde Mary despertó.

-Ok, entonces vamos- dijo Mary dejando su libro en la mesa y levantándose del sofá

El grupo de Vector, Ray y Mary se dirigieron al campo donde despertó Mary mientras que el grupo de Espio, Mighty y Charmy leían el libro (en realidad solo Mighty y Espio leían, ya que Charmy se durmió a mitad de su lectura).

-Léeme esa página otra vez- pidió Espio a Mighty

-Está bien- dijo Mighty en un suspiro, era como la octava vez que Espio le pedía eso- "Creadas con el fin de, tachón de tinta, las 7 Destiny Pearls, tachón de tinta, fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo por, tachón de tinta, quienes buscaban, tachón de tinta. Para evitar que, tachón de tinta, en manos equivocadas, se eligió, tachón de tinta, para que manejaran las Destiny Pearls"- dijo Mighty tratando de leer la página del libro- Eso es lo que dice, aunque todavía falta descifrar esos tachones.

Espio caminó pensativo por toda la agencia meditando sobre lo que decía el libro, se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir y observó, por casualidad, el libro que estaba leyendo Mary hace unos segundos: "1000 formas de fastidiar a un camaleón ninja".

Espio se quedó viendo el libro con la mirada en blanco por lo que a Mighty le parecieron horas, de repente el camaleón se paró del sofá murmurando algunas cosas así mismo tales como: "_No la claves a la pared, Espio" _o_ "Piensa en el caso, piensa en el caso"._

-Con Vector, Mary y Ray-

Los tres detectives ya estaban en el campo, cada quien estaba investigando por su parte y hacían todo lo posible por encontrar algo para seguir el caso.

-No hay nada que nos sirva- dijo Vector un poco decepcionado-Si esto sigue así no tendremos más opción que ir a ese pantano otra vez

- ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Me niego a morir ahogada!- gritó Mary que estaba buscando entre algunos árboles que se encontraban un poco lejos de Vector -¡Además esa iguana es irritante!

-Y además de irritante, es muy poderoso- dijo Ray quien buscaba pistas mientras sobrevolaba el campo

-Bueno, bueno, continuemos buscando – dijo Vector en un suspiro

Los tres se pusieron nuevamente en busca de más pistas, aunque ya habían tardado más de 2 horas en el campo sin encontrar nada, ninguno se daba por vencido. Mary, sin darse cuenta, se iba adentrando cada vez más en los árboles de los alrededores mientras buscaba, y Vector y Ray no se habían percatado de eso.

-Por aquí tiene que haber algo…-dijo Mary para sí misma

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ella

De inmediato Mary se volteó y se puso en posición defensiva, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver de quien provenía a voz. Justo en frente de ella estaba una lémur de cola anillada con grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, usaba un vestido azul marino con los bordes azul claro, unas licras blancas, sombra de ojos azul claro, guantes blancos y zapatos azules y blancos. Parecía sin lugar a dudas una chica de familia aristócrata.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Mary

Ante la pregunta de Mary, la lémur sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Cheenie the Lemur-dijo con una pequeña reverencia- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Mary… Mary the Squirrel- respondió

-¡Un gusto conocerte, Mary!- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-igualmente…-dijo Mary un tanto extrañada

-Y dime Mary, ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Cheenie

-Ah, pues, estoy buscando pistas para un caso en el que estoy trabajando- dijo Mary un poco intranquila

-¡Oh! ¿Eres detective?- preguntó Cheenie con una sonrisa

-Apenas estoy comenzando, pero se podría decir que si- dijo Mary un poco más calmada

En ese instante, Vector y Ray aparecieron de entre los árboles, parecían muy agitados y a la vez muy emocionados.

-¡Mary! ¡Por fin te encontramos!- dijo Ray acercándose a Mary

- ¡Hemos encontrado algo!- dijo Vector mostrándole a Mary una cadena de con un medallón de plata y bordes de oro.

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Mary viendo el medallón

-Será mejor que volvamos a la agencia para mostrarles esto a los demás- dijo Vector dando media vuelta

Vector y Ray ya habían empezado a caminar hacia la agencia cuando Mary recordó a la lémur con la que estaba hablando hace un rato. Mary volteó y miró hacia todos lados en busca de Cheenie, pero ella había desaparecido.

Desde la copa de un gran árbol, Cheenie observaba a Mary alejarse con Vector y Ray.

-Nos vemos… Mary…- dijo Cheenie con una sonrisa

*Ok! Ahora si subí el cap! Esta vez me tardé demasiado, por un momento pensé que no lo iba a seguir… pero no es así!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y por favor dejen review!

Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo del fic! Primero que nada espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad! Y muchas gracias a Tifón the Hedgehog por su review!

Ok! Ahí les va el cap!

No, no poseo Sega, lo bueno es que tu tampoco xD

Capítulo IX: Descifrando el libro y un extraño individuo en G.U.N

-Muy bien, entonces la primera página quiere decir que las Destiny Pearls fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo por personas que aún desconocemos con un propósito, que aunque no aparezca, se puede deducir que querían protección, además para evitar que éstas cayeran en manos equivocadas se eligieron a unas personas para que las manejaran- dijo Espio caminando de un lado a otro por la agencia.

-Aunque todavía no sabemos, ni de donde provienen las perlas, ni quienes la crearon, ni de quienes se querían proteger las personas que las crearon- dijo Mighty pensativo mientras observaba el libro.

De repente todo quedó en silencio. Mighty y Espio estaban completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos, lo único que se escuchaba era los sonoros ronquidos de Charmy quien estaba dormido en el sofá.

-Bien, léeme la segunda página por favor- dijo Espio

-Está bien, "Para poder crear las Destiny Pearls y, tachón de tinta, el clan, tachón de tinta, quienes aceptaron concederles el poder necesario para construir un artefacto que les, tachón de tinta. Pero, tachón de tinta, les pusieron una condición, tachón de tinta, jamás debían permitir que ese artefacto cayera en manos de, tachón de tinta, de corazón impuro y corrupto, además de que se les prohibió empezar una guerra utilizando el susodicho artefacto."- leyó Mighty

-Este es más fácil- dijo Espio- Esto quiere decir que las Destiny Pearls y algo más, fueron creadas por un clan, quienes les pidieron ayuda a alguien para tener el poder de hacerlas, pero estas personas les pusieron una condición al clan que fue que jamás permitieran que ese artefacto cayera en manos de personas de corazón impuro y corrupto, y que no empezaran una guerra utilizando el artefacto.

- Al menos hemos descifrado algo- dijo Mighty pasando las hojas del libro

- Cada vez que avanzamos con ese libro, pienso todavía más que tanto Mary como esas perlas no son de este mundo- dijo Espio seriamente

-Tienes razón, lo que significa que esa iguana que nos encontramos en el pantano también debe ser de otro mundo- dijo Mighty

Otra vez todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Espio y Mighty miraban fijamente el libro, como si de repente este fuese a explicar todas las dudas que ambos tuviesen en la cabeza.

-En otra parte de Mobius-

- No te vas a ir y menos solo- dijo Kreg mientras agarraba a Taph por la parte de atrás de su camisa

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si Roger encuentra algo interesante que yo pueda robar?- preguntó Taph haciendo pucheros mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de Kreg

-De seguro él lo robará y te lo traerá- dijo Kreg monótonamente

Taph frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Kreg odiaba verlo así.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué de repente mandaste a Roger para allá? ¿Y dónde está el Maestro Tardrok?- preguntó Taph

En ese momento, Kreg recordó lo que le había dicho su Maestro de no decir a donde fue y para evitar preguntas de Roger, decidió enviarlo a los cuarteles de G.U.N en Central City para que investigara sobre el avión de la Armada de Toerius, pero como le pareció algo arriesgado que Taph fuera, se lo prohibió.

-Bueno, respecto a la primera pregunta lo envié para que investigara sobre el avión de la Armada de Toerius, respecto a lo segundo no tengo la más mínima idea de en donde se encuentra el Maestro ahora- dijo Kreg mintiendo en esto último

Taph se quedó callado un rato mirando al piso, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Kreg

-¡Si me hubieses dejado ir con Roger me pude haber robado algo del avión! ¡Yo quería ir!- lloriqueaba Taph mientras pataleaba tratando de librarse del agarre de Kreg quien todavía le tenía agarrado de la camisa

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Roger te está haciendo mal…-dijo Kreg en un suspiro

-Volviendo con los detectives-

Vector, Ray y Mary ya habían regresado a la agencia y les estaban enseñando a Espio, Mighty y Charmy (quien ya estaba despierto) la cadena con el medallón que encontraron.

-¿Esto lo encontraron en el campo?- preguntó Mighty viendo el medallón que estaba en las manos de Mary

-Sí, estaba medio enterrado, la verdad tuvimos suerte de haberlo encontrado- dijo Vector

- Pero, ¿qué significa esta medallón?- preguntó Espio

-Ni idea- dijo Ray encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y ustedes sacaron algo del libro? – preguntó Mary

-Pues Mighty y yo sacamos algo mientras éste dormía- dijo Espio señalando a Charmy quien soltó un gran bostezo mientras se frotaba lo ojos

-¡¿En serio? ¡Pues dígannos que descubrieron!- dijo Ray emocionado

- Lo que sacamos de las dos primeras páginas fue que las Destiny Pearls y algo más, fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo por un clan desconocido y que al parecer tenían un propósito para crearlas que deduzco era protección, además ese clan le pidió ayuda a alguien para tener el poder de hacerlas, pero estas personas les pusieron una condición al clan que fue que jamás permitieran que ese artefacto cayera en manos de personas de corazón impuro y corrupto, y que no empezaran una guerra utilizando el artefacto, y para poder evitar que esto sucediera el clan eligió a unas personas para que manejaran las perlas- dijo Espio

-Lo de las personas que manejaban las perlas ya lo sabíamos, pero me parecen extrañas esas condiciones- dijo Vector un poco pensativo

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Charmy

-Pues, esa iguana al parecer tenía una de esas y a mi punto de vista él no tenía un corazón muy puro que digamos- dijo Vector en respuesta

-Eso es cierto- dijo Ray

-Tal vez en realidad no sea tan malo- dijo Charmy revoloteando por la agencia

- Sí, alguien que no es tan malo te roba, te ataca en un pantano y trata de ahogarte- dijo Mary sarcásticamente

-Bueno, si esa iguana es buena o mala no importa ahora- dijo Mighty- Creo que sería mejor centrarnos en descifrar las otras partes del libro y descubrir de donde salió ese medallón.

-Tienes razón, no sirve de nada preocuparnos ahora por esa iguana, será mejor mantenernos centrados en el caso- dijo Vector

-En los cuarteles de G.U.N en Central City-

Roger observaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría en la sala del cuartel de G.U.N a través de uno de los conductos de ventilación. Un hombre de edad, que al parecer era el líder de G.U.N, se encontraba hablando con un erizo negro con vetas rojas, una murciélago y un robot de color negro y rojo con la cabeza amarilla, mientras en otro lado de la habitación se encontraban algunos científicos inspeccionando dos robots completamente negros de unos 90 cm. que al parecer estaban apagados.

-Las robotropas de Toerius…-murmuró Roger observando a los robots, luego fijó la mirada en las otras 4 entidades en la sala- Tendré que cuidarme de esos tipos

De repente, por la puerta de la sala entraron dos soldados, uno de ellos llevaba algo en sus brazos.

-Maldita sea, no veo…-dijo Roger tratando de ver que era lo que traía en los brazos el soldado, pero los 4 individuos que antes se encontraban hablando rápidamente le bloquearon la vista

-¿Quién es éste?- escuchó Roger preguntar al erizo negro

-Lo encontramos cerca de la zona del accidente, por más que intentamos no logramos despertarlo, al parecer está muerto, señor- dijo uno de los soldados

-¿Tiene identificación?- preguntó el hombre

-No, señor, solo tiene está marca- dijo uno de los soldados mostrándole una marca en la mano del sujeto que cargaba, lo extraño era que la mano era metálica

-Es la misma marca que se hallaba en el avión…- dijo la murciélago

-Sigan investigando los alrededores de la zona- dijo el hombre a los soldados- Shadow, Rouge, Omega, hagan lo que les pedí.

Seguido de esto, el erizo, la murciélago y el robot salieron de la sala, dejando ver a Roger lo que estaba en los brazos del soldado.

-No...No puede ser…-dijo Roger alarmado observando al individuo- Esto es malo…

*Ok! Hasta aquí dejo el cap! Si, señoras y señores, Shadow, Rouge y Omega harán aparición en mi fic, y también pienso poner a los otros personajes de Sonic, pero eso será más adelante. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para decir que voy a subir los dibujos de mis OC`s en Deviantart, mi usuario está en mi profile para los que quieran ver los dibujos, bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap y por favor dejen review o si no (saco a la Tails Doll quien tiene un gorrito navideño) éste de aquí les hará sufrir ^^

Espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo 2012! Y Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Feliz navidad, carnaval, cumpleaños, día de san Valentín, semana santa, día de la madre, día del padre y etc, etc. ¿Cuántos meses han pasado ya? ¿5? ¿6? Por un momento pensé en dejar de escribir el fic, pero creo que eso sería imposible xD Bueno ahora sí, definitivamente voy a terminar este fic así dure 20 años escribiéndolo, ok no, pero que lo termino, lo termino.  
>Sin más que decir, ahí les va el cap!<p>

No poseo SEGA, solo poseo mis personajes

Capítulo X: Presagios

Kreg se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva viendo el panorama, al principio se había parado ahí para ver si Roger o su Maestro estaban cerca, pero se había distraído observando el paisaje, aunque el pantano se veía tenebroso desde tierra, la vista por encima era muy hermosa. Poco a poco su mirada se tornó algo nostálgica mientras recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kreg? – preguntó Taph

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Este…no, no pasa nada- respondió Kreg volviendo en sí

-¿Todavía no han vuelto?- preguntó Taph viendo hacia el pantano

-No, eso me preocupa- dijo Kreg – De Roger no me sorprendería que se hubiese quedado más tiempo tratando de robar algo, pero me preocupa el Maestro…

-Si, ni si quiera sabemos a donde fue- dijo Taph algo preocupado

-Pero no podemos hacer más nada que esperar- dijo Kreg en un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia adentro de la cueva

Taph se quedó unos minutos más en la entrada de la cueva, tenía una mirada triste y preocupada, no paraba de preguntarse en donde se encontraba el Maestro y temía que hubiesen descubierto a Roger en los cuarteles de G.U.N.

-¿Y si voy a buscarlos?- preguntó Taph

-No, es peligroso- dijo Kreg con severidad

-Por favor, Kreg- dijo Taph haciendo pucheros

-Está bien, pero si llegas aquí después de las 10 no comerás más dulces durante nuestra estancia en este mundo- dijo Kreg en un suspiro

-¡Como digas, mamá!- dijo Taph mientras salía de la cueva dejando a Kreg con una vena saliente en su frente

-En la agencia de detectives Chaotix-

-¿Podemos ir a la playa?

-No

-Anda, anda, ¿podemos?

-No

-Por favor…

-No

-No seas malo, anda, llévame a la playa

-No

-Por favor ¿sí?

-No

-Anda, lleva…

-¡Qué no, mocoso insufrible!

Mary escuchaba desde la cocina como Vector y Charmy discutían sobre ir a la playa, desde hace ya casi hora y media que habían comenzado y al parecer no iban a parar dentro de un buen rato.

Mary se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió, observó dentro por unos segundos, sonrió y sacó el último refresco que quedaba, lo abrió y de inmediato comenzó a beberlo.

-Eres adicta a la Coca-Cola- dijo Ray quien estaba en la mesa comiéndose un sándwich

-Tal vez- dijo Mary en un suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de Ray

-Mary, ¿Todavía no has recordado nada sobre tu pasado?- preguntó Ray

-No, aunque anoche tuve un sueño un poco extraño- dijo Mary cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó Ray interesado

-Pues, yo estaba en un lugar completamente negro, estaba con una persona, tenía una especie de manto verde encima, trate de acercarme a él, pero desapareció. Creo que también la iguana demente estaba ahí, estaba enojado, también estaba un pájaro llorando y un erizo turquesa herido, tal vez muerto, también intenté acercarme pero ellos también desaparecieron- decía Mary – Luego de eso, apareció una mujer con un manto púrpura, no se le veía el rostro, ni los pies, ni nada, pero pude escuchar su voz, era una voz amable y delicada que me llamaba y me decía que no tuviese miedo de ella, pero apenas me acerqué ella me agarró y me sonrió con una sonrisa tétrica y malévola, tenía los ojos desorbitados y cada vez me agarraba con más y más fuerza, ella me preguntó que qué pasaba conmigo, que si ya no me acordaba de ella, y en ese momento desperté

-Macabro- dijo Ray entre asombrado y asustado

-Macabro, aterrador y extraño- corrigió ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco- Todavía no le encuentro sentido, ni siquiera entiendo que hacía ahí esa iguana

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Espio quien había aparecido de la nada detrás de ellos

-Ah, pues, de un sueño que tuve- dijo Mary un tanto sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Espio

-¿Un sueño?-preguntó Espio - ¿Qué clase de sueño?

-Bueno, más bien parecía como una pesadilla- dijo Mary rascándose la nuca

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Cuándo la tuviste?- preguntó Mighty quien estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos e insultos de parte de Vector

-¡Maldita abeja endemoniada, déjame en paz!

-Pero Vector…

-¡Nada!

Vector entró a la cocina con una mirada irritada, detrás le seguía Charmy, quien seguía insistiendo en ir a la playa. Vector se dirigió directo al refrigerador, lo abrió y casi de inmediato lo volvió a cerrar disgustado.

-¿¡Quién se tomó la Coca-Cola!- gritó Vector enfadado mientras Mary, disimuladamente, escondía la lata debajo de la mesa- No la escondas, pequeña infeliz- Mary se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner la lata medio vacía sobre la mesa

- En fin, volviendo al tema, ¿cuándo tuviste esa pesadilla?- preguntó Mighty

-Anoche- respondió- la ardilla

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó Charmy- ¡Apuesto a que es por no ir a la playa!

-¡Por supuesto que no es por eso, idiota!- dijo Vector- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Mary?

Mary contestó la pregunta contándoles lo mismo que le dijo a Ray. Al finalizar su relato Espio habló:

-Puede que tu sueño tenga que ver con el caso

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Mary asombrada

-Pues, dijiste que había un pájaro en tu sueño ¿no?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Mary levantando una ceja

- ¿Cómo era?

-Pues era pequeño… y amarillo…- dijo Mary lentamente sin poderse creer lo que estaba diciendo

-Pequeña y amarilla, al igual que la pluma que encontramos- dijo Vector con los brazos cruzados y con el rostro serio

-Exacto- dijo Espio

-Aunque también puede que sea una coincidencia ¿no?- dijo Mighty

-También, pero mi instinto me dice que no es una simple coincidencia…-dijo Espio cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y qué te dice tu instinto sobre los encapuchados raros?- preguntó Charmy

-Pues puede que el primero de los encapuchados que apareció en el sueño de Mary, el del manto verde, sea algún tipo de aliado o puede que algún enemigo, no estoy seguro, pero la mujer del manto púrpura es definitivamente una amenaza – dijo Espio seriamente

-Espera, ¿no creerás que mi sueño sea algún tipo de presagio, o sí?- preguntó Mary

-No tengo idea, pero si es así sería muy peligroso que hablaras con desconocidos- dijo Espio

-Hablando de desconocidos…- dijo Mary nerviosamente mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos en la mesa

-No me digas, hablaste con alguien cuando estábamos en el campo- dijo Vector frunciendo el ceño

-Pues, si- dijo Mary con una sonrisa nerviosa- Me encontré con una lémur, creo que se llamaba Cheenie, pero no creo que tenga que ver con esa mujer loca de mi sueño, tenían una voz muy diferente y Cheenie vestía de azul, no de púrpura

-Bueno, tal vez no era ella, pero de todos modos debes tener cuidado- dijo Mighty

-Está bien, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante- dijo Mary

-He estado pensando, si por pura casualidad los sueños de Mary son como visiones… ¿eso no significa que hay un erizo que está a punto de ser asesinado?- preguntó Vector

-Tienes razón, aunque puede que ya sea demasiado tarde, Mary soñó eso anoche o hasta puede que eso haya pasado antes de que lo soñara- dijo Espio seriamente poniendo una mano en su barbilla

-Creo que lo mejor sería que volviéramos al pantano- sugirió Mighty- Es el único lugar en el cual hemos visto a la iguana y posiblemente el erizo esté ahí también

-Bien, entonces nos volvemos al pantano- dijo Vector

-En otra parte de Mobius-

Kreg estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en la entrada de la cueva, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, todos sus compañeros se habían ido a lugares peligrosos mientras que él estaba sentado cuidando la Master Pearl, Kreg sabía que ésta era muy importante, pero se sentía casi inútil al quedarse ahí sentado. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el piso para descansar un poco, pero un temblor le hizo abrir los ojos y pararse rápidamente.

-¿Pero, qué pasa? – se preguntó Kreg mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie

Desde fuera de la cueva, Kreg pudo ver como tres enormes navajas salían de la tierra y giraban alrededor de la Master Pearl, haciendo que ésta poco a poco se empezase a hundir.

-¡No! – gritó Kreg corriendo como pudo hacia la Master Pearl, pero por el temblor cayó de bruces al suelo

Kreg se arrodilló y observó como la Master Pearl había desaparecido por el agujero.

-¿Pero qué hago? ¡Parezco idiota!- dijo Kreg poniendo una de sus manos en su frente

Enseguida, Kreg se levantó y extendió sus brazos hacia al frente poniendo las palmas de sus manos mirando hacia arriba, casi inmediatamente una luz naranja brilló en sus manos y tomó la forma de una perla.

Con un movimiento ascendente de sus manos creó otro temblor que sacudió el lugar y en menos de un segundo un pilar de tierra apareció por el agujero y en la cima de éste se encontraba un extraño robot azul metálico con forma de topo, tenía un taladro de acero como nariz, grandes cuchillas como garras y pequeños ojos rojos brillantes, en su espalda, metida en una especie de campana de vidrio, estaba la Master Pearl.

De repente, el robot accionó su nariz-taladro y saltó hacia Kreg, éste esquivó ágilmente el ataque e inmediatamente contraatacó con un Spin Dash. El robot se tambaleo un poco, pero rápidamente sacó volando de la cueva a Kreg de un manotazo. Kreg, antes de caer, tomó el borde del precipicio y se impulsó hacia arriba cayendo nuevamente en tierra.

El robot volvió a atacar, esta vez intentó atravesar al erizo con sus garras dando golpes repetitivos a éste, pero Kreg simplemente los esquivaba.

-Ya me estas cansando- dijo Kreg con molestia a la vez que esquivaba otro arañazo y contraatacaba con un Spin Dash, esta vez el robot perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo, haciendo que se rompiera la campana de vidrio y dejando así caer la Master Pearl.

El robot se enderezó y rápidamente se lanzó en una envestida hacia Kreg, éste le esquivo y haciendo un movimiento de sus manos, hizo un temblor que dejó caer sobre el topo robot enormes rocas del techo de la cueva, dejándolo enterrado bajo éstas.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con un erizo- dijo Kreg mientras caminaba en dirección a la Master Pearl

De repente las rocas empezaron a moverse y casi inmediatamente el topo robot salió disparado hacia Kreg acertándole varios golpes con sus garras.

-Mira que eres persistente- dijo Kreg frunciendo el ceño

El robot accionó su nariz-taladro y atacó a Kreg, éste lo esquivó con facilidad y le acertó un golpe con un Spin Dash en la cabeza, atravesándola y provocando que el robot explotara.

-Listo- dijo Kreg volviéndose hacia la Master Pearl- Ahora a devolverla a su lugar

Antes de que si quiera pudiese mover un músculo, una patada en la cabeza le hizo caer al suelo aturdido, unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros y rápidamente lo lanzó hacia una pared de la cueva. No pudo ni reaccionar cuando le acertaron una buena patada en el estómago e inmediatamente una en su barbilla.

Kreg se arqueaba de dolor mientras sujetaba su estómago, trató de ver alrededor para divisar a su atacante, pero éste no estaba delante de él. Rápidamente, Kreg se voltio solo para ver una patada voladora estrellándose en su cara y enviándole al piso. Trató de levantarse, pero cayó nuevamente al suelo luego de que unas afiladas garras le impactaran sobre el pecho.

Kreg yacía en el piso quejándose de dolor. La figura sonrió y con una de sus manos tomó a Kreg por el cuello, éste lo vio a la cara con temor y rápidamente trató de zafarse de las garras de su atacante. La sonrisa de la figura se ensanchó más y más, mientras caminaba hacia el exterior y se paraba justo en el borde del acantilado, sosteniendo a Kreg justo por encima del pantano. El atacante extendió su mano libre y en ella apareció una luz naranja que luego tomó la forma de una perla, Kreg quedó sin habla al ver su perla en manos de su enemigo.

-Hasta la vista, Kreg the Hedgehog- dijo mientras dejaba caer a Kreg por el precipicio

*Listo, misión cumplida, espero no tener que esperar hasta halloween para subir el próximo cap, la conciencia no me dejaba tranquila al no haber subido ningún capítulo en 6 meses, pero supongo que ya podré dormir tranquila sin preocupaciones xD Espero les haya gustado el cap y por favor dejen review!

Gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
